To Hell and Back
by Kiki Hera Shadows
Summary: Allen's an innocent soul, sure he's been forced to do things and rob people of their money in poker, but what did he ever do to desierve this? What did he ever do to attract a vampyre in the middle of the night? And why is it that he woke up a vampyre?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm not suppose to be writing anymore stories cause it's pretty damn stupid cause I NEVER finish one damn story but... this came up. This is actually an RP between me and my girlfriend. She told me to make it into a story so here it is.**

**I do not own -Man, cause if I did...oooohhhh the things I would write...**

**Warning: Smut. Yullen. Yaoi (boyxboy) cursing and... Kanda?**

* * *

Kanda was stomping through the woods, angry and frustrated, but over all hungry. He had just finished a mission that had taken him a couple days to complete, and since he left the Order, he hasn't had time to feed. Luckily his last target had lead him into a small village. Kanda's hunger began to grow as he stepped inside the village. He could smell all the mortal's blood in the nearby houses.

"I hope I don't get drunk again..." Kanda let out a small growl to himself, mentally slapping himself for allowing a mortal, a human none-the-less, to get him drunk. Kanda looked up at the nearby rooftop and jumped up, landing neatly and gracefully on the rooftop of a house. He began to make his way across the village, seeking his pray.

Near by, a young white haired boy walked out of a closing bar. It was now almost three in the morning and the boy had made enough money in poker to last him for two months, not counting how much he eats and the fact that he still had to pay for his master's debt. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and pulled up his hoodie to cover his white hair. He shivered a bit as the cold night air welcomed him. _Should have brought my gloves..._ the boy thought as he turned the corner and headed for his house.

Kanda stopped mid-step as he spotted what he thought was an old man. _Fuck... I don't feel like hunting anymore... _He thought as he quietly jumped down from the rooftop and followed the old man down the street. His eyes scanning the near by houses for any sign of life; no lights were on, and no movement were sensed from inside any house. _Perfect..._

Unaware of the vampyre behind him, the boy continued on his way home. As he stepped under a streetlight, the light began to flicker on and off, before it turned completely off. The boy looked up and sighed in frustration. "Great..." he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes to try to get them adjusted to the darkness.

Kanda's eyes widen for a moment, hearing the sound of the old man's voice... and it didn't quite sound... old. Kanda sniffed the air for a moment and realized that his pray at the moment, wasn't an old man at all, it was actually a young boy. _Looks like this is just his unlucky day. _Kanda thought as he stepped closer to the boy and covered his mouth with one powerful hand. In an instant he was dragging the boy into a near by alley. The boy began to struggle, to try and rip the mans hand away from his mouth, but soon realized that it was useless. His eyes widen with fear and his body began to shake as the horror of what was happening, and what was about to happen, struck him.

"Just relax." Kanda ordered, his voice smooth and strong as he hold the struggling boy. His powers came in handy when it came to victims like these. His voice could make anyone do anything he wanted, even if what he wanted, the person might never do in their rational mind. The boy soon started to relax at the sound of Kanda's voice. Within seconds, the child in Kanda's hands was limp with relaxation. Kanda couldn't help but smirk at this; it was just too easy sometimes, almost sort of boring even. He turned the boy around so he could study him more. He couldn't see much of the boys features to to the hoodie, but what he could see clearly was a reddish scar running down the right side of the boys face.

"Take off the hoodie." Kanda ordered, his eyes began to glow red with hunger. Still completely relaxed, the boy moved his hands up and knocked down his hoodie, reviling the snow white hair he was trying so desperately to hide. Kanda raised a brow at the sight. He knew his hair was white, but still, to see white hair on such a young boy was bizarre even for a vampyre as old as him. "Interesting..." Kanda couldn't help but say as he twisted some of the white hair gently around his long finger.

The boy looked up at Kanda with soft hazel eyes and closed his eyelids half way in content. "Who are you...? What are you doing...?" His voice was soft and gentle, almost angelic.

"My name is Kanda." Kanda whispered in the boys ear; He couldn't help feeling attracted to the sound of the boys voice, that alone was strange, but Kanda decided to ignore the feeling and move down to kiss the boys neck. "What's your name?" Kanda asked before he could stop himself. Kanda never, _ever, _asked a victim for their name.

"Mmm.." The boy turned his head a bit to give Kanda more access to his neck. "Allen..." The boy whispered back as a blush decorated his pale cheeks.

"Cute..." Kanda whispered out as he kissed Allen's neck a few more times before biting into the boys neck softly, letting the pheromones out into the air so Allen won't feel the pain of the bite, or the fact that his blood is being drained. The blood felt sweet on Kanda's tongue, which only came from mortals that are innocent and pure, but there was still a hint of bitterness in the blood, still, it was so little that Kanda hardly tasted it. Kanda normally liked this sort of sweetness, but has he began to drink, he felt like he couldn't get enough of it.

"A-Ahh..." Allen's eyes closed as he felt something sharp pierce his skin, but soon the pain was gone and his eyes opened and widen. He inhaled and the pheromones in the air started making their way into Allen. With a gasp, Allen arched his back and let out a soft moan as he felt an unusual pleasurable touch cress his body. It was like a ghostly hand was touching him, creasing him, wanting to make him feel good before something bad happened.

Kanda drank slowly, allowing more pheromones to attack the boy so he felt as much pleasure as Kanda could give. Something about the boy called to him, making him want more than just his life.

Allen's arms came up to grip Kanda's sleeve as his moans of pleasure rang throughout the alley. Kanda steps closer to Allen, feeling the visible erection underneath Allen's pants. Kanda began to drink faster, wanting more of Allen, but as Kanda kept drinking, Allen's moans and whimpers became weaker and his grip on the Asian's jacket sleeve loosened and his arms fell back to his side. "K-Kanda..." Allen moaned out Kanda's name in a soft, weak whisper.

Kanda suddenly realized that the grip on his jacket was no longer there, and that the boys moans were nothing more than weak whispers. A panic began to rise in him and he quickly pulled away form Allen's neck. Before he even knew what he was doing he'd bitten his arm and held the bleeding wound to Allen's mouth. "Drink damn it." Kanda ordered before he could stop himself or even think why he was ordering the boy to drink.

Weakly, Allen opens his mouth and cups it over Kanda's bleeding wound and lets the blood run down his throat. He drinks a bit and his eyes widen painfully and he throws his head back and pushes Kanda away. He holds his chest as he falls to his knees and starts screaming in pain. He felt like he was on fire, like every organ, cell, and bone in his body were melting right off, but he couldn't die. It was like he was falling into a pit of lava, but he wouldn't die so he had to keep suffering.

Kanda's wound quickly healed itself as Allen fell. "Fuck." Kanda growled out as he looked at the screaming boy. The sounds of people waking up to Allen's screams made him rush and scoop up Allen into his arms bridle style. He ran as fast as his powers could take him without hurting the boy more than he already had, to what he now knew was Allen's home. Once inside he laid the boy down and eased the pain of the transformation slightly. _What the hell have i gotten myself into? _he thought miserably.

Allen's back arched in pain as silent tears start rolling down his cheeks. His mouth gasped in a wide O and his screams were silenced by Kanda's power. He wanted to thrash around and grab something, _anything_, to make the pain go away. He curled up and tried to stop his violent shaking, but all his attempts to stop were left in vain.

Kanda sighed and sat next to Allen's shaking body and stroked Allen's hair softly. The last thing he ever wanted to have was a fledgeling on his hands, plus it wouldn't be long until he had nothing mission to do. _This is just fucking great_. He thought as he looked at Allen. The boys body stopped shaking after a while and he went limp. Allen's tear stained cheeks were now paler than before, lifeless even. The only sound in the house house was Allen's panting, trying to regain his breath.

_What happened to me...?_ Allen thought bitterly as he laid there on the familiar bed, feeling weak... and a bit strange. Allen felt someone next to him and, not able to move his body, he moved his eyes to look at the man sitting next to him.

"You're a vampyre now." Kanda answered Allen's question that he had heard with their now new physic link. He quickly got up and closed all the shades in the house to make sure there would be no light coming into the room when day break came. Fledgelings are some damn troublesome.

Allen's eyes followed Kanda's every move, examining him, studying him. Kanda walked back to him and growled. Allen's hazel eyes had turned into a deep crimson; the damn kid was hungry. "...Who are you...?" Allen asked again, even though something in his mind was tugging him, whispering that the man in front of him was his master.

By now Kanda was getting annoyed. He growled softy before answering, "I already told you Moyashi." Kanda's glare turned to the smaller boy. "I'm Kanda, and I'm sure you know by now that I'm your creator, thus I'm your master." Kanda started at Allen with piercing black orbs as he started walking towards the bed again, closer to the much younger boy.

Allen flinched every time Kanda stepped closer to the bed. The glare was scaring him so he tried to back away from the taller man. He glanced down and said, "Master... My throat burns..." Allen looked back up to meet Kanda's cold gaze. "Why does my throat burn, master?" Allen sat up, holding his neck were the wounds of Kanda's fangs were slowly healing.

Kanda sighed. He already hated the sound of being called 'Master'. "You're hungry, you need to feed." Kanda stated as he removed his jacket and shirt. "There are to many people out because of your screaming. You can't hunt so you'll have to feed off me tonight." Kanda said as he sat next to Allen and pull the boy close and into his lap. "Don't get use to it Moyashi."

As if using natural instinct Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's shoulders and leaned down so his mouth was by Kanda's neck. He licks the spot right on top of Kanda's vain and bites down on his masters neck softly, releasing huge amounts of pheromones, more than what was really necessary. Allen didn't know how to control the release yet.

Kanda let out a soft moan as the pheromones the Moyashi let out attacked his body. Kanda was shocked by how much of a natural Allen was at this. All the other fledglings he'd seen feed had viciously attacking the first person they could for their first meal. Only Kanda himself had ever done it so nicely. Closing his eyes, Allen begins to feed. Kanda's blood wasn't sweet, but it wasn't bitter either. It was a strange mix of both that didn't seem to fit the Asian's personality at all. Because he had let out too much pheromones into the air, not all of them had gone into Kanda, the rest that were left behind started attacking Allen as well. Not used to this new weird sensation Allen moaned a bit and pulls himself closer to Kanda as he drinks.

Kanda unconsciously held Allen tighter making there bodies move as close as possible. He moan softly as his fledgling drank from him, becoming more aroused. It wasn't long until he was hard and wanting his new fledgling in a way he was sure the boy wasn't ready for, but one thing Kanda had that most others didn't was self-control.

It wasn't long until Allen pulled away and licked the bite to make it stop bleeding. He began to pant softly as the pheromones began to fade, but it was too late. He looked down at their waist and noticed a lump in Kanda's pants, and a smiler one in his as well.

Kanda noticed that Allen had also been affected by the pheromones in the air; he nearly jumped at the chance to ravish the boy but stopped himself. "Go take care of your problem, Moyashi." Kanda said looking away, trying to relax himself. He could only hope Allen didn't notice the hunger his dark eyes held.

"What about you, Master?" Allen's innocent hazel eyes returned and looked back at Kanda's face. Even though he had not seen the hunger in Kanda's eyes, he could every well feel it through their physic link, and it was overwhelming him.

"I'll be fine." Kanda stated trying to control himself and his feeling and failing miserably.

Closing his eyes slightly and panting as he kept feeling Kanda's hunger for his body, Allen grips Kanda's shoulders a bit to try to keep himself sitting up. Somehow the power of this situation was to much for him and he couldn't seem to work up the strenght to stand off Kanda, let alone open his mouth to say a few words.

Kanda hissed and let out a small growl. "I swear, Moyashi, if you don't get away from me now you won't be able to walk for days." A deep lust waved into his voice as he spoke. It has been centuries since he had last had sex with anyone, and this temptation was far harder to ignore than any other he had come across with.

Allen shuddered a bit and opened his eyes to look at Kanda. Lust filled his hazel orbs as he tried to pull away from Kanda, though his attempts were weak and pathetic. Kanda closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore the delicious body that practically called for him. He got his overwhelming lust under a bit of control, at least just enough for Allen to get away. Allen managed to push himself back a bit so he falls off Kanda and onto the bed again. He lays there and pants softly as he tries, but with no avail.

Kanda, having his hearing ten times the norm of a regular vampyre and human, heard as Allen fell on the bed, his lust immediately raising again. He let out a dark growl before standing up. Allen let out a soft moan as he felt Kanda's lust rise again. Kanda looked down at the child laying on the bed, the moan quickly reaching his ears and going straight for his throbbing erection. Allen laid there, meeting Kanda's hungry gaze and panting softly. The Asian only moved forward, the hunger in his eyes more evident than ever. Allen sat up slightly, his eyes reflecting that of Kanda's hunger.

Kanda couldn't hold back anymore, the damn moyashi was asking for it. He pushed Allen bac down on the bed and kissed him roughly. _I warned you._ He growled in his mind.

"Mmmm!" Allen closed his eyes tight, but kissed back, enjoying the roughness of Kanda's soft lips on his. Kanda didn't wait long, he began to kiss Allen roughly over and over, forcing his tongue into the boys mouth. The Asian quickly stripped them both of the annoying clothes that was in his way, but pulled away and looked down at the child under him; something had caught his eye. An arm that was red like raw skin and blood. For a second he feared he was the cause of this, only to remember he hadn't touched the child hard enough to cause the damage. _… I'll just have to ask later._ He thought making a mental note to ask the boy, before going back to ravaging the younger body beneath him.

Every time Kanda's tongue would invade his mouth, he'd let out a strained moan from the harsh kiss. Allen didn't _mind_ the rough twist the kiss had taken, he was forced to do far worse before.

Kanda's hands traveled all over Allen's smaller body, rubbing the nipples and stroking Allen's erection. Within seconds Kanda had gone from stroking Allen's member to grinding their lengths together to get friction as a finger rubbed Allen's virgin entrance.

"A-Ahhh! Oh..! Ah! M-Master!" Allen's head turned to the side so his bangs covered his eyes as he began to drool a bit in pleasure. His hips buck and push down on the finger, wanting to feel it.

"Don't call me master, Moyashi." Kanda growled in pleasure as he began to grind their lengths harder together and pushed the finger in. "Call me Yuu." He said stating his first and normally forbidden name.

Allen let out a gasp of pained pleasure as he bucks his hips more, craving Kanda's touch, but at the same time tensing up from the intrusion of Kanda's finger. "Y-Yuu!" Kanda growled in pleasure and annoyance, soon realizing his mistake in telling the moyashi his first name as he added another finger to stretch the boy out. Allen moaned in pain as he gripped the sheets tightly, but it wasn't long until the pain subsided a little and a tingle of pleasure began to creep into Allen. Kanda soon added another finger and forced Allen's legs open to get more access to the boys lower body. He knew he couldn't last much longer, he needed to be inside the child that laid out on the bed for him.

Allen spread his legs more so Kanda had even more room. "Y-Yuu..! I-I'm g-gonna..." Allen's words were cut short as he arches his back and moans loud as he cums.

Kanda couldn't help but smirk at the fledgeling, he pulled his fingers out and sat down on the bed, pulling Allen along with him and forcing the kid's face in his crotch. "Suck, Moyashi." Kanda grolwed, his cock visaibly twitching and already starting to precum.

"My name's not moyshi..." Without hesitation though, Allen licked the head of Kanda's cock and trails down to the base, then licked back up and flicked his tongue so he licks up all the precum, then he takes Kanda's length in his mouth and twirls his tongue around the head, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin every now and then,bobbing his head slowly. It was obvious to anyone that Allen was very experienced with his mouth.

Kanda moaned loudly, he has been given blow jobs before but this, by far, has to be the best he'd ever had. It annoyed him to think that another man had cumed in the mouth of his fledgling before though. He'd never allow another to touch his fledgling ever again, he vowed it to himself. It wasn't long until he came in Allen's mouth. The boy gagged a bit, still not used to swallowing, but he managed. Allen pulled away and let the cock fall out off his mouth with a _pop _sound, He licks his lips to teats Kanda again and looks up at Kanda to see how he did.

Kanda pulled Allen up by his hair and kissed the bruised lips again before pinning him down to the bed and forcing Allen's legs open again. "Amazing." Kanda growled out, answering Allen's unasked question.

Allen licked his lips a bit in satisfaction and bends his legs back a bit. "I'm glad Yuu liked it..."

Kanda smirked. "Now lets see how you like me." Kanda said in a deep, lustful and seductive voice before thrusting hard into Allen's entrance. Allen arched his back and screamed in pain as he's penetrated for the first time, but behind the painful scream was the pleasure he was soon to feel. Kanda growled in pleasure as he felt the warmth of his new fledgeling. He loved that scream, it was almost like a drug to him, and he wanted to hear more. He immediately began thrusting in and out as hard and fast as he could without giving Allen time to get use to the penetration.

Allen's back arches more and his legs bend back further so his legs touched his chest slightly. Allen's scrams grew louder as Kanda began to move faster inside. His insides began to tighten around Kanda's cock and grow hotter from the intense pleasure. Allen's head was spinning, his eyes were hazed and he just wanted more of Kanda.

Kanda moaned loudly as Allen tightened around his erection. He began thrusting in deeper and harder, continuously pounding into Allen's prostate. He knew he couldn't last long but neither could Allen.

"Ahh! Yuu!: Allen's back arched again and he threw his head back as he feels his orgasm building. His eyes widen and he blacks out for a moment as he cums hard on Kanda's chest and his waist.

"Ahhh! Allen!" Kanda growled as he slammed in one last time deep inside Allen and spilled his hot seed inside Allen. The boy was shaking from both their orgasms, and drooling a bit from the side of his mouth. Kanda held himself over Allen as he panted softly, enjoying the high he hadn't felt in years. He'd clamied Allen as his own and no one could say other wise. The Asian couldn't help but smirk at what he did.

Allen was laying under him, flushed, panting, covered in cum. It was a sight Kanda was never going to forget. Allen's white hair was stuck to his forehead and every inch of his body was covered in soft sweat. Kanda looked over his masterpiece, memorizing every inch of Allen's slim body; every curve, every muscle, every inch of skin, hair, and freckle, on the boys body. Kanda's lips soon met Allen's again and he pulled out of Allen's new and abused entrance.

Allen moaned into the kiss a bit; semen mixed with blood dripped out of his abused and red hole, running down his thigh and legs and dripping onto the bed, staining the sheets. Kanda pulled away from the kiss to look down at Allen. The temptation to fuck the boy into the bed came washed over Kanda, but he manged to ignore it for the most part. "Go to sleep, Moyashi." Kanda orderd.

"Name's not moyashi... BaKanda..." Allen closed his eyes and soon his breathing became soft; he was fast asleep.

Kanda quickly cleaned the boy and tucked him in without waking him up. He walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower before walking out to the kitchen area and pulling out his phone. He dialed the number he had memorized over the centuries and waited for the person he knew was sound asleep next to the phone to pick up. He'll have to tell Komui about the new arrival.

After five rings Kanda was about to hang up when he heard that all too familiar sleepy voice of Komui Lee. "Hello...?"

"It's me." Kanda answered leaning back on the wall, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Ah! Kanda! So good to hear from you again!" Komui's voice rose in volume and pitch, telling Kanda that he was wide awake.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched a bit in annoyance."The mission is done. All my targets were killed."

"Perfect. I trust no one saw you."

"Yeah."

"Great. When will you be travailing home then?"

"In a few days... I won't be travailing alone though." Kanda started plainly.

"What do you..." Komui's voice trailed off. "...YOU HAVE A FLEDGELING!" Komui screamed it out loud so probably everyone in the Order heard the news.

Kanda simply held the phone away from his ear. "Yes."

"Here I thought you would never get a fledgeling! Is he cute? What's-" Kanda hug up before the questions continued. _Great... now the whole Order knows..._ He thought as he looked at Allen's sleeping face.

* * *

**Welp, there you have it. Do you think it's worth continuing? Yes? No? Maybe? I'm eating shit writing this? o.e! **

**Remember all to thank TaikoProtectorNinja for RPing this with meh :P She's Kanda XD;;**

**I promise to have Heart Unwind's next chapter up soon! o.e... maybe... I WILL DX!**

**~SaYa**

**K A N D A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is! Chapter twoo! :D**

**I do NOT own -Man cause I just don't. D:**

**Warning: Smut (again) Yaoi (boyxboy) and more of Kanda being Kanda.**

* * *

It was sunset now, and Kanda was growing impatient. He was standing by the doorway, watching his fledgling sleep peacefully still. Kanda glanced out the window again for the tenth time that day; the sun was slowly falling behind the treeline as the moon began to take it's place in the sky. Kanda was planning on teaching the Moyashi how to hunt, but he couldn't do that unless Allen wakes up. Allen wasn't planning on waking up though. He had an excuse to sleep in. His ass hurt and he was tired, couldn't Kanda understand that? Allen's breathing was soft as he snuggled more into the sheets that Kanda had changed when he woke up.

Kanda waited ten minuets, then it turned to twenty... then thirty... "Wake the fuck up, Moyashi!" He screamed as his brow twitched in annoyance. How long was the damn moyashi planning on sleeping?

Allen only stirred, but didn't wake up. The boy snuggled more into the bed and hid his face in the pillow. Kanda let out a low, dangerous growl. "Fuck this!" Kanda hissed at nothing and stomped to the door, yanked it open and slammed it close, nearly breaking it behind him, but he didn't care. Allen didn't even bother to open his eyes as he heard his door slam shut. _He must be angry... _Allen thought as he fell back to sleep.

Kanda, after Allen had drank almost half of his blood, he was hungry. He thought he'd have the decency to wait for the brat to wake up, but he couldn't wait for fucking ever. Kanda went off in search of his prey, and came back an hour later, satisfied and much more calm so he wouldn't rip the boys head off from his shoulders if he was still sleeping.

When Kanda opened the door, Allen had just walked out of the bathroom form a nice long shower. The moment Allen laid his eyes on Kanda, he suddenly remembers what happened last night, and blushed lightly.

"Tch. Finally awake I see, Moyashi." Kanda said, rolling his eyes as the flashes of memory of what happened the night before was brought up through their link.

"It's your fault..." Allen mumbled a bit and started to button up his white shirt and black vest. The boy's voice was a little but raspy still from screaming so much last night.

"Tch. I warned you." Kanda shrugged, watching Allen dress. "Now come on." He ordered as he, again, started to walk towards the almost broken door.

Allen finished tieing on his boots and walks over to Kanda. "Where are we going?" Allen ask, eying the much older and taller vampyre.

"I'm going to teach you to hunt, Moyashi." Kanda stated in an annoyed voice that was very well reflected in his factual expression.

Allen only looked down, then at Kanda again. _I can't believe I'm really a vampyre..._ He began to study Kanda's features again quickly, then looks away, blushing more. The boy could not stop thinking about his very first time.

"We can have sex later, you have to eat first." Kanda said plainly and his usual frown turned into a smirk. He wanted to see what the moyashi's reaction would be.

Allen's eyes widen and his face flushed more. "W-What?" Allen looked up at Kanda with his eyes hinting hunger.

Kanda's smirk only grew as he stepped closer to the boy and with his thump and index finger, he grabbed Allen's chin, making the boy look at him. "Well if you're really so hungry for my body I guess we put off hunting lessons for a while." Kanda growled in a seductive voice. One round last night had certainty not been enough for him. He could have gone all night long, it was a very temping thought too.

Allen's eyes only grew wider and his cheeks hotter with Kanda's words and touch. His breath hitches a little and he looks away a bit, unconsciously moving closer to Kanda.

"Well, Moyashi?" Kanda growled as his free hand goes around Allen's waist, pulling the boy closer.

Allen's eyes closed slightly and his hands rest on Kanda's chest. "Don't call me that, BaKanda..."

"That doesn't answer my question, Moyashi." Kanda said, his voice heavy with lust.

Allen began to pant now, feeling Kanda's desires and lust roll off his voice, and the same feeling bubbling up inside him. "Yes..."

Kanda pulled Allen back to the bed, stripping the boy and himself as he got closer. First came Allen's vest and tie, then the white shirt that covered Allen's pale chest. Kanda's jacket and shirt came off later, Mugen sliding off his belt and falling on the floor. Kanda pushed Allen down on the bed and started playing with the boy's belt. "You're really horny, huh, Moyashi?" Kanda whispered into Allen's ear, making the boy shiver.

"So are you..." Allen whispered back, allowing Kanda to remove his boots, pants and boxers.

Kanda only shrugged. "So what?" Allen pushed Kanda back up so he was standing while the boy was sitting up on the bed.

"BaKanda." Allen unzips Kanda's pants and takes off the belt before watching them fall around Kanda's ankles. The boy leaned down and licks the head of Kanda's erection. The Asian let out a soft moan. Allen's tongue begins to play with Kanda's length, trailing it down to the base and flicking it off the top to tease Kanda. The Asian moaned more, bucking his hips only a bit. Allen moved up again and took everything into his mouthing and starts sucking, nibbling, and bobbing his head, all while his fingers played with Kanda's balls. Kanda began to moan even louder, trying his best not to move and choke the boy.

Allen grazed his teeth and fangs on the sensitive skin and swallows Kanda completely, bobbing his head as he starts feeling Kanda hit the back of his throat. Kanda moaned loudly when he felt the fangs on his fledgling on the sensitive skin of his erection. He couldn't hold back anymore and grabbed Allen's hair and yanked him back so when he came, he came all over Allen's face and chest.

Kanda looked over Allen's face and let out a snicker. "Messy aren't you, Moyashi?" His voice came out thick with lust again. Allen simply leaned up and licked up some of the cum dripping from his cheek and chin with his tongue. Kanda licked his lips at the sight and pushed Allen back down on the bed. He spread the boys legs again and entered a finger to begin preparing the boy again. Even though the events of last night should have left Allen stretched out already, and he was, Kanda wanted to see the boy under him squirm.

Allen's hips began to move with Kanda's fingers. He rocked his hips down every time Kanda would push his fingers inside him. Little moans began to escape the boys lips; embarrassed by them he placed a fist over his mouth to keep quite. Annoyed with the sudden silence, Kanda pinned Allen's hand back on the bed. "I want to hear you." He growled as he pushed the fingers deeper into the boy.

"Ahhh..!" Allen's hips bucked slightly as he pushed his hips down more. "K-Kanda...!" Allen began to drool a bit, his eyes were slightly closed and hazed while his cheeks were flushed red.

Kanda's smirk widen then as he added a third finger to stretch Allen out even more. "Yes, Moyashi?" He replied in his lust-filled voice.

He boy only pushed his hips down to feel more of Kanda's fingers. After a couple moans were let out he said, "M-More... T-Touch me more..." Kanda pushed his fingers in deeper, adding a fourth one and soon his whole fist into the boy. His other hand began to explore and memorize every curve of Allen's body. The Asian's fingers found Allen's nipple and began to rub it, after getting a couple whimpers form Allen he began to roll the pink and harden nipple around with his fingers.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Haa.." Allen's pants, moans, and whimpers grew heavier with Kanda's touch. His muscles started to tighten around Kanda's fingers and he felt himself reaching his limit.

Kanda began to thrust his fist in and out of Allen as his other hand continued to play with the boys body. Allen arched his back and grips the sheets tightly as he released on himself. "Kanda!"

Kanda smirked more, enjoying the sounds of his name being moaned out of Allen's lips. The Asian pulled his fist out and examined the boy under him. "You really like my fingers don't you, Moyashi?"

Allen's hazed eyes looked up at Kanda, his already flushed cheeks redden more at the words. "S-Shut up, BaKanda..."

Kanda only smirked, not bothered by the stupid nickname, and positioned himself at Allen's entrance and rubbed the head of his cock on the stretched out hole. "Want something better?"

"Ahh..." Allen closed his eyes a bit more, his entrance quivers as it tries to suck Kanda's erection in.

Kanda couldn't help but snicker at this. "You really want me don't you moyashi?" He asked, yet not doing anything to enter the boy.

"Place... Kanda..."Allen's voice was thick with need and lust, his eyes were hazed over with pure lust and his body was lightly covered in sweat from his earlier orgasm. Allen's voice and body was all it took to send Kanda over the edge. The Asian thrust in deep and hard, letting a moan slip pass his lips. Allen's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he arched his back, moaning loud as Kanda filled him up inside. The boy's muscles were hot and smooth, making Kanda's cock feel a strange melting sensation.

Kanda enjoyed the feeling of being inside Allen, the heat only made him harder inside the boy. Soon Kanda began thrusting in and out as hard and fast as he could, wanting to feel more of that warmth Allen held inside him.

"Ahh! Ahhh!" Allen's pants began to turn into moans, and the moans into screams of pleasure as he spread his legs more for Kanda. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and as soon as Kanda hit his prostate, Allen's nails dig into Kanda's back. The Asian moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure as he slammed in deeper into Allen. He couldn't get enough of the boy's body.

Allen throws his head back and his nails break the skin on Kanda's back. As soon as Allen smelled Kanda's blood his eyes turned red with hunger. He leaned up and sinked his fangs into Kanda's neck, releasing pheromones into the air around them.

Kanda let out a loud moan, almost a scream as his senses were filled with twice the pleasure thanks to the pheromones. He lifted the boy a bit and slammed into Allen more.

Allen let out a loud muffle scream as he retches his end. He arched his back and came, only to scream again when he feels Kanda's hot seed spill deep inside of him. All this never stopped Allen from continuing to drink Kanda's blood.

Kanda continued to moan as the pheromones kept ravishing his body. It wasn't long before the pheromones had be aroused inside the boy again. Allen simply moaned as he felt Kanda's cock twitch to life inside him. He pulled away from the bleeding wound and watched it as it healed.

When the pheromones were gone, Kanda pulled out of the boy. "Get on your hands and knees." The order come out lustful, his tone matching the lust in his deep dark eyes. Allen nodded as he sat up and turned around so his back was to Kanda, then he used his hands to help his body sit up a bit. Kanda gripped the boys hips and slammed in once more, hitting Allen's prostate as soon as he entered the boy.

Allen's eyes widen from the sudden burst of pleasure his body felt. He gripped the bed sheets tight as his arms shook and fell so he ended up using his elbows to support himself.

Kanda began thrusting in and out of Allen hard and fast, the heat only making him slam in deeper. "God... Moyashi, you feel amazing." Kanda moaned.

Allen's moans and screams grew louder as he grips the sheets more. He was clawing at the sheets and moving his hips to feel more of Kanda.

Kanda began digging his nails into Allen's chest, pulling the boy back up so he was sitting up on his knees, giving Kanda a new angle. The Asian's moans came loud. "Allen!" Kanda let the name slip from his lips.

"Ahh! Yuu!" The change of position send and extra wave of pleasure through Allen's body and he felt himself tighten as he came, covering his chest and Kanda's hands with is cum.

Kanda slammed in deep a few more times before moaning out the boys name as he reached his climax and came in Allen again. The boy's vision blurred for a moment and he leans back on Kanda for support.

Kanda was panting hard, matching Allen's breathing. He pulled out of Allen and fell on his side on the bed. "Amazing." He breathed out. With Kanda no longer in him, Allen fell forward on the bed and pants until he manages to recover his breath. It only took Kanda a few seconds to regain his breath, he glanced at the boy and stood up. Allen only managed to look back at Kanda with a questionable gaze.

The Asian stretched and looked out the window to see that it wasn't even close to sunrise. "Still hungry?" He asked looking back at Allen.

"Yeah..." Allen said as he slowly sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. Kanda walked out of the bedroom with is clothes in hands. When Kanda was gone, Allen ran into the bathroom and set his clothes down. He turned the shower on before getting in and taking another shower. As he stood under the running water, he allowed himself to relax, seeing as he had no other choice. He let his train of thought wonder as he washed himself of Kanda's semen and blood and sweat. It wasn't until he had a flash his late master that he snapped back into reality. With a shiver, Allen turned off the water and stepped out, he grabbed a towel and began drying himself. Once he was dry he whipped the mirror off so he could see himself and frowned.

He couldn't see anything. He wasn't there. He was no longer _alive._

Just for a moment Allen had forgotten that he was already dead, but still living among the living. He felt like a monster, something that should be killed off.

"Moyashi! Hurry up in there!" Kanda shouted from the living room. Allen jerked his face towards the door, afraid his current master had heard or felt what he was thinking/feeling.

"C-Coming..." Allen mumbling, somehow knowing Kanda would pick up the soft words and began to dress again. Once he was fully dressed he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Kanda was standing by the door fully dressed with Mugen by his side.

Kanda looked at Allen and opened the door and walked out. If Kanda had heard or felt what Allen thinking, he never mentioned it. Allen was at Kanda's side in seconds.

Allen, being a fledgling, his senses were still very sensitive and new to everything around him. He walked the rest of the way down the steps of his apartment and looked up at the sky, seeing the stars and moon brighter than ever before in his life. Allen looked back down, then around him, noticing every little thing; the damp grass, the crickets, the sound of the soft wind around them, even the cracks in the sidewalk. "This is amazing..." Allen mumbled. He had never seen the world outside—the world around him like this; so vivid and full of life.

Kanda shrugged a bit, obviously not caring at all about anything around them. "You get use to it after a few weeks. It tends to just seem normal." He stated as he walked into the town's market, listening and looking around for any sign of human life outside; there wasn't many.

"Ah... Right." Allen said, not doubting Kanda's words. He followed the man out and kept looking around with wondering eyes. _How do you get use to this?_

"You just do." Kanda answered the question he had unfortunately heard through their link.

"Stop doing that!" Allen shouted at the Asian and glared.

Kanda just shrugged the glare off. "I can't. If you can learn to control your connection to me you won't have to worry about it, but until you do, your thoughts are an open book to me." Kanda said smirking at Allen, knowing the information would annoy the younger boy. It'd take months for the boy just to get the connection under control and years to be able to keep his thoughts privet from Kanda without focusing on it 24/7.

Allen just started at Kanda for a while before glaring again. Upset, he stormed away from Kanda. He hated the fact that the older man could do whatever he wanted with him, and he had no choice but take it.

"It's not like I wanted you in the first place." Kanda started, the glare doing nothing to phase him.

Allen's eyes widen a bit, his anger towards Kanda disappearing and instead he feels a strong stab in his heart, though he doesn't understand why. "...Then... Why did the did you change me!" Allen yelled, not bothering to stop walking or look look back at Kanda, who was now walking behind the boy.

"I don't know." Kanda stated plainly even though he had felt the stabbing feeling himself. "Something in your blood called to me."

"..." Allen made a fist with both his hands and turned to Kanda, glaring at his master again. "That's not an excuse! I don't want to be a vampyre!" He shouted again. The houses around them began to fill with light as people walked out of their houses to see what was going on.

"Tch. Stop yelling Baka Moyashi. You're drawing attention." Kanda said as he kept walking like nothing was wrong.

Allen suddenly started feeling a strong hate towards Kanda and he glares at him again. "You're a fucking bastard!" Allen yelled again.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Kanda rolled his eyes as he continued scanning around for a good target for his moyashi.

People began to flood the streets. Some wanting to know why someone was screaming, others because it was time to return home. Allen followed behind Kanda again without saying another word. He hated Kanda. Hated him.

Kanda felt that hate that was directed specificity towards him. Part of him felt bad for making the moyashi hate him, the other part didn't give a damn. The people coming out of their houses wasn't helping the situation either, actually they were just annoying the hell out of him.

Allen soon began to calm down after a while of looking around. The bright lights of the shops bothered his eyes but it was just a small sting, nothing he couldn't handle. He looked away from the shops for a while to rest his eyes, then looked around to ask Kanda where they were heading, then he realized Kanda was gone and he was lost in the crowd of people. Allen, nervously, began looking around for Kanda. He hated being out on the streets alone.

Kanda ended up finding himself in the wounds, that's when he realized the moyashi was gone. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Baka Moyashi." _Where are you, Moyashi? _

Allen froze and quickly looked around, expecting Kanda to pop out of nowhere. He soon began to realize he heard Kanda's voice through their connection and Kanda was no where in sight. _Um.. I don't know..._

Kanda sighed again. _Just head out to the woods, Moyashi._ Kanda ordered, not feeling like finding his moyashi even though it would be ten times easier.

_Okay..._Allen looked around and closed his eyes a bit and sighed to calm his running nerves. He didn't know where the woods are, hell he hardly knew where anything in this town was except the super store, bar and his house! He sees a normal looking man and runs up to him. "Um, excuse me sir?"

The man looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Can yo help me...? You seem I'm a bit lost. Can you tell me where the woods are, please?" The man only stared at him for a couple seconds then looked around.

"Um, they should be that way." The man said, pointing east.

"Thank you, sir." Allen smiled and started running towards Kanda. Soon he reached the woods and not much later after that he saw his master sitting on a stub. Kanda looked peaceful for once in his life, though when he opened his eyes and glared at Allen, the peacefulness went away. Kanda sighed a bit, still annoyed the moyashi had gotten lost. "We need to find you some prey." Kanda started, watching Allen's movements.

Allen nodded. "Okay."

Kanda stood up and walked passed Allen, making his way back to the town. "..." Allen followed behind Kanda, staying closer to the vampyre this time. _What was the point of coming out to the woods? _Allen asked.

_I hate dealing with people._ Kanda answered. They were soon back in town, though the people around seemed to have lessened. It wasn't long before Kanda spotted a man, semi-drunk, walking into a dark alley. He quickly sniffed the air to make sure it wasn't a hunter he was sending his moyashi to and looked at Allen before pointing the guy out. _He'll be easy. _

Allen looks towards where the drunken man had disappeared to, then at Kanda. _I just do what I did with you right? _Kanda nodded.

Allen walked towards the alley way the man had gone into and looked around. He soon spotted the man sitting down next to a dumpster and walked over to him. The man never lifted his head to look at Allen, so Allen simply guessed the man had passed out from too much drinking. The boy kneeled down and leaned his head down to kiss the man's neck before biting into him, releasing a small amount of pheromones into the air. As soon as the man's blood touched his tongue it felt bitter, almost like Allen was drinking rusted iron, or nuclear waste. Allen let the blood stay in his mouth a bit before swallowing it, but as soon as he did his eyes widen and he quickly pulled away from the man's neck. His throat was closing up, it was burning, hell everything inside him was burning. He felt the flesh inside his throat rip apart. Tears weld up in his eyes as he held his neck tightly and fell back on the ground. With one hand he started to claw at the ground, wanting the pain to go away, with the other, his grip on his throat tighten.

Kanda quickly ran to Allen the second he saw things go wrong. "Moyashi!" He yelled, picking the boy off the ground. Next to him, he smelled blood. He turned to look at the still bleeding man and quickly finished him off before turning his attention back to Allen. He didn't know what was wrong, all he knew was that the boy was in pain. He set the boy down so he was leaning on the wall and slit his wrist and put it to Allen's mouth. "Drink, damn it!"

Allen clawed at the ground again and looked up at Kanda. His mind was raising and he couldn't think of anything but wanting to get rid of this pain in his throat and body that was killing him. Soon he noticed Kanda's bleeding wrist and leaned down to bite it, letting the blood relax his aching muscles and numbing the pain.

"What the hell happened!" Kanda all but yelled.

Allen pulled away from Kanda's wrist when his throat and body had relaxed once more, and he knew he wasn't going to die. He watched as the wound closed and the blood stop pouring out. Allen leaned down and licked up the rest of the blood, cleaning Kanda's arm before answering him. "I don't know..."

Kanda let out a sigh and picked Allen up again bridle style. He held the boy closer to his chest and began to take the boy home. Once they were inside, he gently laid Allen on the bed. "I'm going to go feed. Don't leave the house." Allen nodded his head and snuggled into the bed.

Kanda left, leaving Allen alone to wonder what happened. Even thought he was thinking, he couldn't come up with anything that relates to why what happened, happened. All he knew was that human blood tasted awful and Kanda's blood was amazing.

It wasn't long before Kanda returned. Allen was still laying in bed and hadn't moved at all. The boy lifted his head up to look at Kanda.

"Are you okay?" Kanda asked, sounding worried to his own surprise. Allen only nodded a bit and curled up more in bed. He didn't talk. Kanda let out another small sigh and sat next to Allen. "Rest." Kanda ordered softly as he stroked the boys soft white hair. With that, Allen closed his eyes and without a word, he fell asleep to Kanda's touch.

XxX

It was around 6 O'clock P.M that Kanda woke up. He's been awake now for the past tree hours, packing up everything he could and calling back and forth to the Order. He had already fed for the night, but knowing Allen, he'd have to go feed again when the moyashi woke up.

It wasn't long before Allen began to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes a bit before sitting up.

"Fin... wake...uh...?" Allen looked up and shook his head.

"Huh?"

"Are you hungry?" Kanda asked as he walked over to Allen, removing his shirt. Allen looked up at Kanda, his eyes widen a bit and he blushed; he's fully awake now.

"Yeah..."

Kanda sat next to him and pulled the boy onto his lap, ignoring the blush. "Drink." Allen nodded and bit into Kanda, releasing the small bits of pheromones into the air. Kanda held back a moan and pulled Allen close. Allen pulled himself closer and enjoyed the sweet, sweet sensation of Kanda's warm blood on his tongue. Kanda couldn't hold back anymore and let out small moans. After a couple more seconds Allen pulled away from Kanda's neck and watched it heal.

Kanda let out a small moan and said, "You need to pack up your things, Moyashi."

Allen looked at Kanda and titled his head a bit. "There's not much to pack..." Allen looked around the bed room. All there was, was a plain nightstand with nothing inside and the bed they were sitting on. In the living room was only the coffee table that came with the apartment and the couch. That was it, Allen didn't have any silverware, plates, or cups in the house. He usually bought take-out to eat when he was hungry since Cross takes most of the money he makes playing poker.

Kanda shrugged. "Just pack your clothes then. It'll take a few days to get to the Order."

Allen nodded and got off Kanda, making his way to his closet, he opened it, reveling very little amounts of clothes that Cross had bought him out of pity. He had four pairs of the same white shirt, two of the same black vest and one black pants, which he was wearing right now.

Kanda just sat back. _Good thing they'll give you more clothes at the Order. _He started through their physic link.

_Order. _Allen grabbed a bag he had on the floor and began to fold his clothes into the bag. Not even a minute passed and he was done. He stood up and grabbed his bag and walked over to Kanda.

_It's the organization I work for. You work for them too now. _Kanda shrugged like it didn't really matter.

Allen started at Kanda for a bit before nervously starting to bit his fingernails. _Oh... Master's gonna be bad... _Allen shivered at the thought and nervously began to paces around.

Kanda raised a perfectly thin eyebrow. "One, I'm your _Master _now and two, who the hell are you talking about and why?" Kanda asked.

Allen looked at Kanda with a nervous stare. "M-My master... W-When I was human."

"What about him?"

"H-He's gonna kill me if I don't pay off all of his debt! Oh! What if he finds Kanda! What he finds out I'm a vampyre... Or worse... what if he kills Kanda!" Allen looked over at the door, expecting Cross to kick it down any second.

Kanda sighed and rolled his eyes. It wasn't a surprise when nothing happened. "Listen, Moyashi. I doubt he'll be able to find you now that you're a vampyre, so just relax. We have an hour till we have to leave anyway."

"O-Oh... Alright." Allen walked over to Kanda and stood in front of him, not knowing what to do.

"Just relax. I'm going to feed again and come back. Don't start flipping out or running around. Just wait for me to get back." Kanda said as he walked to the door.

"Okay..." Allen say on the bed and just stared at the door, not finding anything to do. He began to doze of after a while and was startled awake when he heard the door slam shut.

Kanda was standing in front of Allen. "Let's go, Moyashi. We don't have all night."

"Alright." Allen started making his way towards Kanda with his bag in hand. Kanda grabbed his bag and headed out the door and began his to walk towards the woods. Allen looked around and followed silently behind the Asian.

"Why are we in the woods?"

"We're going to the next town over so we can leave earlier." Kanda stated as he began to run, easily losing the boy behind him.

"Oh—Hey!" Allen throws his bag over his shoulders and runs after Kanda. He didn't even notice how fast he was until he managed to see Kanda's hair bouncing around. He was still a bit slower than Kanda but he was doing his best to keep up with the angry Asian.

Kanda let out an annoyed sigh and slowed down for Allen. The boy finally catches up to Kanda and looked at him a bit through his bangs. Now that they're outside, Allen wanted to be able to enjoy nature since Cross never really allowed him too, but with Kanda, it was just imposable to keep his eyes away from the Asian's features and long hair.

"The train stop is right up here. After that you can watch nature all you want." Kanda said rolling his eye. He didn't know why the moyashi would want to watch nature in the first place.

"Shut up, BaKanda!" Allen said, pouting a bit and looking forward again so he doesn't crash into a sudden random tree.

Kanda was actually a bit disappointed when the moyashi went back to paying attention to where he was going. It was have been funny as hell to see him crash into a tree, but they probably would have missed the train so he wasn't all that disappointed. Within a matter of minutes they were at the train station and boarding the train.

Allen stood next to Kanda, panting a bit to regain his breath. Having sex with Kanda three times, nearly dying and now running was wearing him out. He could hardly stand let alone walk on his own. Kanda noticed this and helped the moyashi to their privet room. He took a seat and glanced at him. "You should rest, Moyashi."

"I'm fine..." Allen said, sitting down next to Kanda and leaning his head on the window, liking how cool it felt on his skin. In a matter of seconds the boy was sound asleep.

Kanda shook his head. _Baka Moyashi. _He thought, but kept it hidden from Allen so the boy doesn't wake up. He needed the rest. As the train began to move, Allen changed his position and rest his head on Kanda's shoulder. The Asian glanced at Allen. "Tch..." Kanda said softly as he looked away with a light blush covering his cheeks.

Allen snuggled more into Kanda and began to sleep talk. First they were all nonsense mumbled but then he began to make sense. "...Don't... Don't go..." Kanda blinked heard Allen talk. He glanced back at the boy and raised an eyebrow when he realizes the boy was still asleep. "Mana... Don't go..."

"Mana...?"

Allen gripped Kanda's jacket and snuggled his face more into Kanda's neck, then stopped mumbling. It was like he didn't want the older man to leave him. Kanda let out a sigh and hugged the moyashi. "Might as well get some sleep too." He whispered before closing the blinds and falling asleep with Allen in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: That's it, the second chapter's done and Cross is out to get cha o.e... oh well. **

**So enjoy this really long chapter-ish and remember to thank Taiko :D**

**~SaYa**

**K A N D A**


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is. Chapter Threeeee :D

**I have one thing to say... I was reading over the last two chapters and I found so many mistakes that I just wanted to slap myself silly DX Promise that won't happen again... Maybe. **

**I do not own -Man. Deal with it *pouts***

**Warning: ... Ah... Kanda? Oh and a bit of OOC?**

* * *

It had been exactly four days and four nights that Kanda and Allen had been on that train. Luckily Kanda was able to get them a first class room so they could be alone and not bothered by anyone. Right now it was around Six O'clock P.M and Kanda had been staring out the window for the past two hours. Allen had woken up recently and was rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

_We'll be reaching the Order soon. _Kanda thought as he kept looking out the window. Allen looked over at the man and resisted yawning again. He nodded a bit and leaned back on his seat to try to relax his sore ass. Kanda was getting annoyed at how slow the train was going. He was forced to feed twice every night just so both him and his annoying little moyashi fledgling would have energy to do what every they needed to do. The only bright side was that they had sex whenever Kanda wanted, which was mostly every time Allen fed off him.

Allen couldn't hold back anymore and let out a small yawn as the train finally came to a stop. People from the other rooms began to scramble to collect their things and hurry out of the train. Allen stood up and grabbed his bag and looked over at Kanda who was still clinging onto Mugen and staring out the window. "Kanda, are you just going to sit there all night? You've been staring at that window for God knows how long." Allen swung the bag over his shoulder and pulled up his hoodie to cover his white hair.

"Tch!" Was Kanda's only responds as he stood, grabbing his things and walked out, leaving the boy behind. He soon exited the train and the castle that he was forced to call his _home _loomed in the distance. Kanda began to feel a bit hungry so he decided to hunt before going to the Order, not caring if he lost the boy or not.

Without hesitation though, Allen followed behind Kanda, going where ever the older male wanted to go. Allen looked away from the Asian's back and looked up at the castle in awe for a bit then glanced back at Kanda so he wouldn't get lost again. Kanda quickly spotted a lone man walking down an alley. He sniffed to make sure he was human before quickly appearing behind the man and pinning him to the wall. He leaned down and sunk his fangs into the man's neck and began to feed. He released the pheromones to allow the man to relax and moan in pleasure as he drank. It wasn't long before the man went completely limp in Kanda's arms.

Allen watched from a safe distance so Kanda's pheromones wouldn't affect him. Something inside him began to tug as he witnessed Kanda feeding off someone. He didn't like it. He felt... jealous for some reason. He quickly turned away and leaned on the wall at the end of the alley to wait for Kanda to finish.

Kanda pulled away from the man's neck and allowed the man to slid down the wall; lifeless. He glanced back up at Allen, feeling the small tug of jealousy, then back at the man. He kneels down and hid the body so no one would find it without them actually looking for it. It took him a mere second to get to Allen's side. "Let's go, Moyashi." He commanded before taking off in the direction of the castle.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen said as he followed Kanda towards the dark, gloomy, deadly looking castle.

It took only a few minutes for them to get to the Order. "Stay close." Kanda ordered as he walked in and headed towards Komui's office.

"YUU!" A sudden scream sounded throughout the castle. In a split second Allen was pushed away from Kanda and a red haired male around Kanda's age was clinging onto Kanda's back. "Welcome home, Yuu!" Allen regained his balance and looked up at the red head. All he could see was he red hair and the orange scarf that was too long for the man's body.

"Get the fuck off me Baka Usagi!" Kanda screamed as he throws the stupid rabbit off him. "And don't you _dare_ call me by my first name again or I'll fucking _kill _you!" Anger was coursing off Kanda like an erupting volcano.

The red head put his arms up in defense as he rubbed the back of his head while grinning. Now that he wasn't holding onto Kanda, Allen could see an eye patch covering the red heads right eye and and black and green headband holding the red hair out of his eye. "Calm down, Yuu. I just wanted to give you a welcome home kiss that's all." The usagi grinned more and hugged Kanda's neck again, kissing the Asian's cheek. Allen stared more, feeling scared from the sudden burst of anger that kept waving off Kanda.

_Usagi...? He's a... rabbit? _Allen thought with a completely confused look.

Kanda pushed the red head off him again. "Touch me one more time and say my given name and I will chop you to pieces." He growled darkly as his anger began to rise.

"Don't be so mean, Yuu." The usagi glanced at Allen's frightened but confused expression then back at Kanda. "You're scaring your little fledgling."

This time Kanda pulled out Mugen. "I warned you." Kanda growled darkly as he put the blade at Lavi's neck.

Lavi gulped and backed away from the angry samurai. "C-Calm down, Yuu." After saying that, Lavi quickly ran and hid behind Allen, gripping the boy's shoulder and bending over slightly so he could hide his head behind the hoodie.

"Ah!" Allen looked between the two and back at Kanda, fearing the Asian would just stab through him to kill the red head. "K-Kanda?"

Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him away from the usagi and closer to him, then slashed Mugen at the idiotic rabbit.

"Kanda!" A female voice rang out in annoyance. "Stop trying to kill Lavi! And Lavi, stop annoying Kanda!" a girl around Allen's age with dark green hair and purple eyes jogged up to them.

Allen clinched onto Kanda's jacket as he glanced at the girl. He looked back at Lavi and blinked as he saw the cuts on Lavi's skin quickly heal. _They're all vampyres. _

"Lenalee!" Lavi smiled. "Come to welcome Yuu and his fledgling home?" Lavi said as he wiped the blood away with his scarf.

The girl known as Lenalee smiled sweetly at Allen. "Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you, and welcome home, Kanda." Lenalee smiled at the pissed off Kanda and bowed slightly at Allen.

"Tch." Kanda looked away a bit.

"Hi... I'm Allen Walker..." Allen said and smiled a bit at Lenalee. Lavi wrapped an arm around Allen's neck and pulled down the hoodie to ruffle the boys hair.

"I'm Lavi."

A spark of anger ignited through Kanda when Lavi touched _his _fledgling. Mugen once again made an appearance at Lavi's neck. "Keep your fucking hands off him, usagi." He growled in a low and deadly tone, the glare accompanying the voice would terrify human, hunter, and vampyre alike.

Lenalee pulled Lavi away. "You should go see Komui now, Kanda." Lenalee suggested.

Allen stayed quite as he watched Kanda try to kill Lavi, again. Lavi pouted as he was pulled away from Lenalee. "We'll see you later, Allen!" Lavi said as he began to walk away on his on will, not wanting to get chopped up by Kanda tonight.

Kanda 'tch'ed again before grabbing Allen by the forearm and pulling him along to Komui's office. Allen followed Kanda without saying a word. His eyes wondered around as he walked, trying to memorize where he was going so he wouldn't get lost later on. When they reached a huge circular office he noticed a man sleeping on a desk filled with books, papers, and scrolls. Allen noticed a blue couch in the center of the room surrounded by millions of papers on the floor; the papers hardly let anyone see the blue tiled floor.

Kanda noticed Komui asleep and walked over to the desk and let Allen go. He leaned down a bit and whispered, "Lenalee's getting married." He walked back to the couch and sat down.

Allen sat next to Kanda and wiggled a bit as he tried to get comfortable in the hard couch. Komui's head jerked up and tears began to flow down his eyes. "NO! Lenalee! She can't get married! I'll kill that damn octopus!" Komui blinked a bit as he saw Kanda, then Allen and calmed down. "Oh. Kanda. Welcome back." He said in a normal, civilized voice. The tears no longer there.

_Strange man..._ Allen thought.

"My mission, as I said before, went on without a hitch. I'll let the Moyashi introduce himself." Kanda said looking at Komui with his usual cold expression.

"Hi, I'm Allen Walker." Allen waved a bit not knowing what else to do.

"I'm Komui Lee." Komui responded and observed him for a little while before standing up and walking over to him, his face as serious as ever. "Kanda, did you allow him to feed off you?" Komui looked over at Kanda, giving him a disappointing look and looked back at Allen.

Kanda let out a sigh. "I did the first night. After that I tried to get him to feed off a human but something went wrong. I didn't want to take a chance on a human again after that." Kanda explained his actions to the older male.

Komui frowned and leaned back on his desk, making sure not to knock down anything. "What exactly happened?"

"From what I could feel his throat closed up, like as if he was allergic to the blood... Komui is that even possible?" Kanda asked with a serious tone.

Komui looked deep in thought as he watched Allen fidget in his seat for a bit as he looked uncomfortable. He looked back at Kanda and shook his head. "I don't believe so. I'll ask Bookman to come and see what he knows..." Komui looked over at Allen again and eyed the young boy. "I have never heard of a vampyre that was allergic to blood before."

"Neither have I." Kanda let out a small sigh. "But he's fine with drinking my blood." Kanda sounded a bit annoyed when saying that but still kept a straight face.

"Kanda, you know it's forbidden for vampyres to feed off other vampyres." Komui let out s small sigh. "... I suppose it's okay until we know why Allen can't drink human blood just yet..." Komui looked up and closed his eyes, the PA over head suddenly called out for Bookman and Lavi to report to his office and Komui opens his eyes again. "We should see if he really is.. allergic to human blood... and we should also try animal blood just in case." Komui looked over at Kanda. "What do you think?" Since Kanda is Allen's master, Komui has no say in what Allen should or has to do with out Kanda's approval.

"I don't want to go though what happened with the human blood again. We can try animal blood." Kanda stated glancing over at Allen who hasn't said a word during the whole conversation.

Komui nodded. "As you wish." Allen kept looking down at his lap and didn't notice Kanda's or Komui's gaze.

A few minuets passed of silence before Bookman walked in with Lavi behind him. "You called for us, Komui?" Kanda glanced back at the old man and rabbit.

Komui looked up from Allen to see Bookman and Lavi standing by the doorway. "Yes. I have a question. Is it possible for vampyres to be allergic to human blood?" Allen looked up a bit and then back down at his lap.

Bookman went quite and thought for a moment. "I've never heard of such a thing. The only thing that comes to mind is a hunter. They can't feed on human blood but they can feed on vampyres as you know."

"He's not a hunter." Kanda stated quickly. "His blood tasted nothing like a hunter's blood."

Komui looked over at Allen and stayed quite for a bit. Lavi walked up so he was seen in front of the old panda. "I think Yuu's right. Usually when hunters are turned to full vampyres they give off a strong odor that is disgusting to vampyres. Allen doesn't smell like anything." Lavi stated resting a hand on his hip.

"Don't call me by my given name damn it." Kanda growled out though no one was paying attention to him; all attention was on Allen.

Bookman simply nodded at what Lavi said, praising Lavi for the first time in a while. "It could just be that he needs adjustment." Bookman suggested.

"Maybe... What do you plan on doing, Kanda?" Komui looked back at Kanda's annoyed face.

"I'm not letting him try human blood for a while at least. We'll give animal blood a try."

Komui nodded. "You know where the blood is held. Keep us informed, Kanda."

Kanda nodded and stood. "Let's g, Moyashi." He said as he headed to the door. Allen stood up and followed Kanda with out saying a single word. Lavi Komui and Bookman watched them go.

"What's bothering you?" Kanda said finally when they were away from ears that didn't need to hear them. Allen hasn't said a word since he introduced himself to Komui, something must be bothering him.

Allen looked up at Kanda and then back down at the floor. "I'm just confused that's all..."

"About what?"

"Why I can't drink human blood, why drinking from another vampyre is forbidden, and all this hunter talk." Allen looked up at Kanda.

"I don't know anything about you not being able to drink blood but I can tell you what a hunter is, and why drinking from another vampyre is forbidden." Kanda stated as they walked into a quite room with empty chairs. Kanda walked over to a table in the corner of the room, he sat down and waited for his fledgling to do the same. Allen soon sat down next to Kanda and waited for the man to continue.

"Vampyres can't drink from other vampyres because it's cannibalism in human terms, at least that's what the Elder's want us to believe. It's actually cause there's a myth that drinking vampyre blood gives the other vampyre more powers or something." Kanda said as he rested his elbow on the table and leaned his head on the hand.

"Powers? Like what?"

"I don't know. It's a myth."

"Oh... so what are hunters then?"

"A hunter is a half human, half vampyre hybrid. They hunt down vampyres like you and me and everyone in this castle. They have the strength of a vampyre and can take a lot more then a regular vampyre can. They're hard as hell to kill and come feed of us vampyres." Kanda explained.

Allen stared at Kanda for a bit before looking down to think. "Oh... so vampyres can turn a hunter into a full vampyre right? That's what Lavi said."

Kanda nodded. "It's not often but it has happened before."

Allen nodded softly and looked back at Kanda. "Okay..." Allen turned his gaze back to the smooth wood of the table. _Master mentioned something like that before... but why would master know anything about hunters...?_

"Who is this old master of yours anyway?" Kanda asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh, his name was Cross Marian." Allen looked up at Kanda's stern face. "Why?"

Kanda went silent.

"Kanda...?"

"That _bastard_ was your old master?" Kanda practically hissed out.

"Y-You know him?" Allen's pale skin suddenly turned paler and his eyes widen a bit in fear.

"That bastard is a general in the Order." Kanda stated coldly. Allen blinked a bit, letting everything sink in, then he began to shake in fear. If Cross was a general at the Order... that would mean he was a vampyre too...

_Just my luck..._

"Relax." Kanda ordered. "He doesn't come by often."

Allen relaxed almost instantly and sighed a bit. "He never mentioned anything about this... He only mentioned hunters once but that was it."

"Of course he wouldn't. It's against the law to tell any human about the Dark Order, much less about vampyres and hunters."

Allen let out a dark, cold chuckle. "He's not the type to follow any type of law."

Kanda sighed a bit. "He'll follow these laws if he wants to stay alive." Kanda started. "Anyone who breaks this rule will be targeted by vampyres and hunters alike."

"Really?" Allen looked over at Kanda and tilted his head a bit. "How come master's always away from here then?"

"He hates it here. They make him work like he's suppose to."

"Sounds more like he keeps running away then." Allen rubbed the back of his head and shivered slightly. Memories of his time with Cross suddenly washed over him. "Can we changed the topic..? Talking about master always makes me feel sick..." Allen covered his mouth slightly, feeling the need to throw up, but knowing he wouldn't.

Kanda nodded, he really didn't care about Cross, it did piss him off to think his fledgling's old master was _him _though. Allen stayed quite for a bit then looked away from Kanda, not knowing what to say to the man that was always annoyed with everything he said.

Kanda let out an annoyed sigh. "We should go see if you can drink animal blood."

"O-Okay..."

Kanda stood and walked out of the room, turned down the hall and entered a huge cafeteria. Inside were plenty of other vampyres from the Order; most of them were wearing a strange white coat with a hoodie. Those didn't appear to be vampyres though, since they all looked drugged up and some of the others were feeding on them. Allen followed behind the Asian and looked around the room, immediately noticing Lavi and Lenalee at one of the tables. "Why are there so many people here?"

"This is where you feed." Kanda said walking up to a window-like area in the back of the large room. Inside the window was a kitchen-like area and a tall tan man with pink/purple hair seemed to be the head cook. "Jerry." Kanda said and the pink haired man looked his way. "Can you give me some animal blood?"

"Sure thing, Kanda." The man known as Jerry looked over at Allen, smiled, and walked away from the window and left the two alone for a while before coming back with a cup of dark blood. "There you are, enjoy!"

Kanda took the cup and headed out of the too-crowded cafeteria. "Come on, Moyashi."

"O-Okay." Allen quickly followed him, staying close to Kanda, not wanting to get lost. Kanda walked down hall after hall, and took turn after turn until he finally came up to a door and stopped, grabbed the door handle and opened the door to revel a rather empty looking room. There was nothing more than a bed to the far left, a table to the far right with a lotus flower in an hour glass and nothing more.

"Where are we?" Allen asked as he followed Kanda inside.

"My room."

"Oh... It's pretty empty..."

Kanda only shrugged, not caring what the the white haired male thinks. "Drink." He ordered handing the glass over to Allen. Allen nodded and took the cup in his hands, he takes a deep breath and puts the cup to his lips and tilts it, and felt the cold blood touch his tongue. It wasn't like last time, where the blood tasted utterly horrible, but it still didn't taste _right. _Kanda sat there, watching. He had a knife in his hand, ready just in case everything went wrong again. Allen drank the blood for a while, soon his eyes hazed over and he dropped the cup of blood on the floor and it shattered to millions of pieces. He closed his eyes tightly and began coughing violently as he fell to his knees. His hands found his neck again and he coughed harshly one more time as he felt all that he drank suddenly rise up. He leaned over and opened his mouth to throw up all the blood he drank.

"Fuck." Kanda pulled Allen into his arms, then quickly grabbed the knife and cut his wrist open, he held the bleeding wound to Allen's mouth. "Drink."

Allen gripped Kanda's jacket for support as he cupped his mouth over the bleeding wound and welcomed the warm blood. It slowly soothed the pain in his throat and muscles and he began to relax. Allen drank a bit more until he pulled away and stayed silent as he watched the wound heal itself. "S-Sorry..."

Kanda sighed. "It's fine, Moyashi."

Allen frowned more and leaned into Kanda's hold a bit.

"Just rest."

Allen slowly closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness as he drifted off in Kanda's arms. Kanda let out another sigh. He pulled Allen up and walked over to his bed and say Allen down. He looked over the moyashi for a bit and walked to the door, opened it and locking it behind him. He stretched out and went to meditate to calm down. He couldn't talk to Komui if he was pissed off and worried—though Kanda would never admit to that. When he was calm he headed back over to Komui's office to report in. Komui, surprisingly to Kanda, wasn't asleep. He was doing some paperwork for Reever probably as Kanda walked to the couch. "Oi, Komui."

Komui looked up, surprised to see Kanda back so early. "Yes, Kanda?"

"I just gave the moyashi the animal blood. The reaction wasn't as bad but he still couldn't stomach it."

Komui frowned and put the pen down. "I see..."

"He can't stomach any blood other than vampyre blood, Komui. What's going to happen?" Kanda asked, though no one could see it he was very nervous. This was his very first fledgling and even if he didn't want to admit it, he had become rather attached to the damn moyashi. He didn't want to lose the white haired boy.

Komui pushed his glasses back a bit and looked at Kanda with a serious face. "He can't keep drinking your blood. It's forbidden. If he doesn't feed he'll go bad, expose himself to sunlight or even hunters, and he'll die."

"You can't just expect me to kill him!" Kanda screamed, anger rising inside him and seeping out in the tone of his voice.

"There isn't another choice, Kanda. Please understand."

"Shut the hell up!" With that said, Kanda stormed out of the office before he would actually kill Komui. He went right back to his room, unlocked the door and ended up locking it again when he was inside. _What the hell am I going to do! _He stared at Allen for a bit, his emotions getting the best of him. He let his guard down for just a moment so all those said emotions were most likely visible in his eyes for once.

Allen's breathing was coming in soft and slow as he snuggled into Kanda's sheets. He was gripping

Kanda's pillow and looked as peaceful as he ever did. There was a small smile on his lips as he relaxed with Kanda's prescience in the room. Kanda sighed and walked to him. He laid next to his fledgling and wrapped his arms around the small boy and held him close. _I can't let him die... _Kanda kept repating over and over. He knew there was only one way out and he didn't like it at all.

"Mm... Kanda..." Allen snuggled closer to Kanda and gripped his jacket and opened his eyes a bit. "Kanda...?" He could feel Kanda's worry and nervousness; that's what woke him up.

"Get up, Moyashi." He ordered as he himself stood off the bed.

"Mm... What's the rush, Kanda?" Allen sat up and rubs his eyes before stretching.

"Just shut up and get up. We're leaving." Kanda began to pack his things again.

"B-But we just got here, Kanda..." Allen stood up, confused, and walked towards Kanda.

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped; he couldn't help but be pissed off. He was about to give everything up for this _brat _so the least the moyashi could do was do what he was told!

Allen flinched and looked down. "Sorry..." Allen turned away from Kanda and walked towards the bag he never unpacked and picked it up.

Kanda went silent and he sighed, walking to Allen he wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and hugged him from behind. "They want me to kill you.."

Allen tensed and froze in Kanda's arms. "...W...What?"

"It's forbidden for a vampyre to feed off another vampyre, I've told you that... but the punishment for breaking that rule is death... They'll make no exceptions for anyone." Kanda explained. He could feel Allen's fear and held the boy closer in a tight and protective hug.

Allen's eyes widen and he looked up at Kanda, small tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Why...?" His voice was filled with horror and fear, his eyes reflecting all those emotions.

"That's how it works, Allen." Kanda said softly, using the boys real name and stroking his hair. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to let them touch you. We're leaving. They'll think I took you out so I could kill you. By the time they figure out what I'm doing we'll be long gone... We'll have to keep running and hiding though." It hurt Kanda more than he ever thought it would. After so many years with the Order it hurt him to have to leave for good.

Allen looked down, moving hs head away from Kanda's touch. "Why...?" Allen could feel Kanda's hurt, and it was hurting him more than he thought it would. "Why are you doing this fro me...? I'm just one fledgling... This is your home, Kanda..."

Something in the Asian clicked with those words. "This isn't my home." Kanda stated strongly. The memories of Japan, his real home flashed in his mind. "This was just the place I was brought to and started calling home.." All feelings of hurt were gone now. He knew that Japan has been clained by the hunters but he was strong enough to sneak in, even with Allen. He'd go back, back to his real home, to the country side of Japan. The chances of the Order following, much less finding him were so low it was perfect.

Allen stayed still and didn't bother to say anything. It's not like he could do anything against Kanda anyway. Kanda was his master, he was just _his _fledgling. Allen was Kanda's. Kanda _owned _him. He couldn't do anything against the man. If Kanda wanted to leave, they would leave. If Kanda wanted to kill off Allen, Allen wouldn't mind—he couldn't mind.

_Moyashi, we're going to Japan. _Kanda started clearly through there connection. Allen just nodded. Kanda grabbed Allen's hand, what little he had packed was all in his suitcase. He walked to the door and unlocked it then headed out; locking the door behind him he began to make his way out of the castle. Allen was being dragged by Kanda. The boy was forced to take long steps just to keep up with the older man. Kanda sighed a bit in annoyance when he began to notice he trouble Allen was having keeping up with him. So he stopped, scooped up Allen bridel style again and continued his pace.

Lavi, who was hiding around the corner, noticed the two leaving. Part of him doubted greatly that Kanda was leaving to go kill his fledgling, so he decided to tag along. He quickly thought of reasons to follow them and came up with just one: this is the first vampyre ever, that wasn't an ex-hunter, that couldn't drink blood from anything other than another vampyre. _This is historical importance! _Lavi justified as he followed quickly and quietly.

Kanda soon left the castle and made his way to the woods. Once inside he began to run at a bone-breaking speed, holding he boy in his arms tight so he wouldn't drop him.

Allen laid in Kanda's arms as he leaned his head closer to Kanda's chest. He felt weak in Kanda's hold and closed his eyes, feeling how heavy they were suddenly getting.

Kanda noticed how weak Allen was feeling and frowned just a bit. "Get some rest, Moyashi. I'll take care of the rest."

Allen snuggled a bit into Kanda's arms and nodded his head. "Kanda...?"

"Yes?"

Allen snuggled more in Kanda's hold, hardly feeling how fast they were going and sighed a little. Before he could answer Kanad he was sound asleep.

Lavi was thankful that Kanda was paying to much attention to Allen and not what was around him. In a usual case Kanda would have smelled him coming, or sensed him and would have attacked him. Lavi, though, was smart enough to keep his distance from the Japanese and kept following behind them.

Kanda sighed a bit. It took seconds before he got to the town and back to the train. He immediately got tickets to head East and walked to their first class room. It'd take weeks to get to Japan, that wasn't including all the running he would do to lose the trail the Order would have on him, but he was going to get there no matter what.

Lavi followed silently and ordered a ticket to head East as well. He knew Kanda was running and to head East meant he was most likely going to Japan. He knew the Order would never follow him there. It would be suicide for any vampyre.

* * *

**A/N: So whattya guys think? I know, it's so sad there was no smut in this chapter... so sad... but there WAS a small little mention of it XD;; So now we all know how much of bad luck Cross gave our little Allen...seeing on how Allen can't seem to get away from him. Poor little Allen. **

**Remember all to thank Taiko. THANK HER o.e...**

**~SaYa**

**K A N D A**


	4. Chapter 4

It was now the second night of travailing on the train and Allen was getting nervous and anxious. He had so many questions to ask Kanda, but couldn't, for the life of him, come up with a single question. He was hugging his knees while sitting next to Kanda and the window. Allen had gotten bored of staring out the window and seeing nothing but grass and bushes and trees so now he began to stare at the wall in front of him. Kanda had been ignoring Allen for the most part, and Allen was starting to get really hungry. He hadn't fed in the last two nights.

Kanda let out a sigh. He was glad they would be stopping soon, he needed to feed Allen and feed himself. The feeling coming from the Moyashi was making him more annoyed than he already was, and hell, Kanda was bored, even though he would never in his immortal life admit that to anyone. He just didn't feel like talking about anything. He was still planning out how the two of them would sneak into Japan unnoticed by the hunters.

Not much later the train finally came to a complete stop at a small town in the middle of no where. The ticket collector told everyone on the train that the train would be leaving again in a couple hours. Allen looked at Kanda and waited for the man to move. Kanda just looked like a Greek statute; frozen yet beautiful. Allen put his legs down on the floor, stood up and stretched a bit.

Kanda stood up and mimicked Allen's movements. He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulders, and with out a word to the Moyashi, he walked out of the room, and left the train. Allen noticed Kanda leaving and hurried after the Asian, making sure to stay close to the older vampyre.

Meanwhile, Lavi himself was becoming rather hungry. Luckily he was able to sneak off the train before the two and had already found his little victim. It wasn't much longer before the had drained the man dry and had hid the body. It wasn't hard to find the two once he was done either. Allen had forgotten to cover his white hair, not to mention not many people were out in this time of night.

It didn't take Kanda long to stalk out his prey. He lead the man into a dark alley and feed quickly, giving the man a minimal amount of pleasure. Allen still didn't like watching Kanda feed from someone so he stood with his back to them. He felt this little bubble of jealousy and a strange anger boiling up inside him. It didn't take Kanda long to finish off the man; after he was done Kanda hid the body again and walked back to Allen. The anger and jealousy coursing off the Moyashi was annoying but at the same time it made Kanda smirk. He quickly grabbed Allen's chin and pulled the white haired boy into a rough kiss.

Allen's anger and jealousy soon vanished with the kiss and he gladly kissed back, happily wanting more of Kanda's attention.

Lavi stared on as he watched the scene unfold. He was hiding on a rooftop near by and his mouth was wide open so a nest of flies could inhabited his mouth. _Yuu is kissing someone! And it's his fledgling no less!_

Kanda pulled Allen close and backed him up against the alley wall. "We should go get a hotel room for the night." Kanda said with a seductive tone creeping out of his voice.

"I saw a hotel near bu when we were walking..." Allen looked up at Kanda with a flushed face. "We could stay there."

Kanda couldn't help but smirk more. "Then lets go." Kanda's voice was laced with want he he was already beginning to get hard from the thought of fucking his fledgling.

Allen could feel Kanda's needs and he was easily getting hard as well. He led Kanda to the hotel that was close to the train station (exactly half a mile away), and he jogged up to the clerk, got their room and walked to the elevator without waiting for Kanda to follow. As soon as Kanda was inside he pressed the button for the fifth floor and they went up. The elevator soon came to a stop and he walked out of inclosed space and made his way to the room and opened the door.

Kanda followed Allen into the room without question. He could tell that Allen wanted to have sex just as much as he did. It was evident in the speed at which he moved. It was entertaining yet annoying to Kanda to see that; Allen was very clingy. It'd be impossible to leave Allen on his own now without a doubt.

Allen set his and Kanda's bags on the floor next to one of the beds and put the key of the room; he quickly scanned the room. There were two beds, two nightstands, one round table, four chairs and a T.V set. The door to the bathroom was closed. When he was done he looked back at Kanda and titled his head a bit in confusion at Kanda's annoyed expression.

"It's nothing, Moyashi." Kanda started as he unzipped his jacket and set it on the chair, he then took off his white shirt and pulled Allen close again. "Drink." He ordered the smaller male.

Allen's eyes turned red with hunger. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and stood on his tippy toes to get a better leverage to Kanda's neck. He kissed the spot over Kanda's vain and sunk his teeth into the skin, releasing the pheromones while doing so.

Kanda let out a soft moan that reached Allen's ears and pulled Allen closer. He groped Allen's ass and pulled him against his chest, lifted the younger male so he wouldn't have to strain to feed. Allen pulled himself even closer to Kanda, wrapping his legs around Kanda's waist to pull himself up. He loved the taste of Kanda's blood; the bitter sweet sensation that Kanda's blood made him feel. It felt good to be this close to someone, without getting hit or rejected; he just wanted more of Kanda.

Kanda only got harder as Allen dark more. It wasn't long before he was making his way to the nearest bed, holding Allen as close as possible. A sudden feeling of wanting to mark the boy all over came over him. _You're mine now and forever, Moyashi. _Kanda thought fervidly towards the Moyashi.

Allen pulled away seconds after hearing Kanda and looks up at the older man with need, knowing the wound would close by itself. "You're a bit late on that, BaKanda... I've already been yours..." Allen said softly.

"True." Kanda whispered as he laid Allen on the bed and stripped Allen from the annoying clothes that stood in his way. He didn't want to wait bu he didn't want to hear Allen screaming in pain either. Allen helped Kanda get rid of his clothes, then leaned up and started taking off Kanda's remaining clothes. Kanda pushed Allen back down when he had his pants undone. He forced his index and middle finger in Allen's mouth. "Suck, Moyashi."

Allen did as he was told and licked the fingers,wetting them, then started sucking on the two fingers that kept rubbing together. Soon Kanda pulled his fingers out and moved his hand to Allen's entrance and traced the two fingers around the pink hole. Allen's eyes widen a bit and he let out a gasp; pleasure covered his face.

Kanda couldn't hold back the smirk that formed on his lips when he saw and heard Allen's reaction. He quickly slipped both fingers in at the same time and wiggled them around inside the Moyashi.

"A-Ahh...!" Allen moaned a bit, half in pain, half in pleasure; he closed his eyes half way as a little wave of pleasure ran through his body, slowly igniting his nerves.

Kanda wasn't really in the mood for foreplay and have to wait. He quickly added a third finger and made scissoring motions with all three fingers to stretch out the boy. Allen bit his lip when he felt that third finger being added too soon. He held his breath to relax his muscles and whimpered a bit in pained pleasure.

Kanda could feel that small amount of pain Allen felt from his impatience, so to make it up to Allen he pushed his fingers in deeper and flicked that certain bundle of nerves deep within the younger boy.

Allen's eyes widen as Kanda flicked at his prostate. He threw his head back a bit and screamed in pleasure, tightening around Kanads fingers a bit. Kanda smirked and added a fourth finger, rubbing against that sweet spot again and again. The screams coming from Allen was driving him crazy.

Allen's back arched as his nailed digged into Kanda's shoulders; his erection already precumming.

Lavi was leaning an ear on the door to the lovers room, listening. His face was completely red from not only hearing the screams of pleasure but feeling the pure list coming from inside the room. _Holy fuck... Yuu's having sex with Allen! _Lavi screamed in his mind over and over. Unfortunately for the poor little rabbit, being a pervert was causing him to become rather hard, rather fast.

The smell of his own blood, added to the sent of sex and pleasure was beginning to drive Kanda over the edge. He pulled out his fingers and threw away his pants and boxers, rubbing the head of his erection against the hole.

Lavi at this point had gotten a room, which unluckily for him, happened to be right next to the lovers room. He laid on his bed, trying to ignore the pleasured moans that were coming from the room.

"A-Ahh.." Allen's head was spinning from the pleasure. He was being driven insane by is own lust, added with Kanda's lust, and need were all pouring into him, slamming into him. "Kanda.. Please... Hurry..." Allen's hazel eyes were hazed over with all the pure lust and need he felt.

Kanda slammed in deep and hard, easily hitting Allen's prostate again. He moaned as the pleasurable heat engulfed him.

Lavi was about to start touching himself when something that wasn't suppose to happen, happened. He grabbed a pillow and drew it over his face to muffle the scream of pleasure that came when he felt the same penetration as Allen. He had underestimated the strength of their feelings and the connection when it had been made. Now he was stuck feeling everything Allen did as the waves of pleasure came and hit him.

Allen arched his back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He let out a loud scream of pleasure and began to drool a bit, it was like he had no control over his body. Kanda pulled out and thrust back in. He was enjoying the warmth of his Moyashi, letting out loud moans as he began to quicken his pace. Allen threw his head back a bit more and screamed out Kanda's name as he wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist again, pushing the man in deeper inside of him.

Kanda couldn't help but let out Allen's real name slip through his lips as a moan. He began to thrust in deeper and faster, almost at immortal speed. Kanad had no fear of breaking the boy now, Allen was no longer human, he couldn't be broken. Kanda just couldn't get over the feeling of being inside Allen, no matter how many times they had sex.

Lavi was crying out in pleasure now. His screams were being muffled by the pillow covering his mouth and nose. He was glad for once that he didn't need to actually breathe to survive.

Allen felt that familiar heat boil up in the pit of his stomach. He was so close, but he didn't want this to end. He moved his hips with Kanda's as he screams grew louder. Soon he had no other choice but to let himself cum all over Kanda's chest. "Ahhh! Yuu!"

Kanda moaned Allen's name as he slammed in deeper once again. This time his seed spilled into the boy. "Allen!" Kanda growled through his pleasure as he came.

Lavi's eyes widen as he felt the sensation of someone cumming inside of him, not much later he came himself. His scream was so loud in his ears that he was sure Kanda might have heard him, even through the pillow.

Allen let out another scream of pleasure and moaned out Kanda's first name. His body was still shaking from the pleasure he just received.

Kanda let out a moan before pulling out of Allen. He wanted to fuck the boy all night long but his hunger took over him; he needed to feed.

Lavi moaned as he felt Kanda pull out of Allen. He let the pillow fall from his hold and panted hard.

Allen moaned and looked up at Kanda, panting hard and roughly. He knew Kanda was hungry.

Kanda kissed Allen once more. "I'll be back soon. Don't leave the room." He ordered before cleaning himself off Allen's cum and getting dressed. He grabbed the key off the table and was out of the door within a few minutes.

Allen watched Kanda dress and leave; when Kanda was gone Allen laid in bed and curled up. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of Kanda feeding off someone, so to distract himself, he got up and walked to the bathroom door, opened it and began to take a shower.

Kanda worked fast, he found a drunken man limping out of a bar and made easy work of him. He didn't want to leave Allen alone for too long; he didn't even want to leave Allen to begin with. _The Moyashi's really getting to me..._ Kanda thought for a moment, keeping it hidden from Allen.

The white haired boy allowed himself to relax in the shower, he leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes. He slowly and carefully slid down to the floor and crossed his legs, letting the water wash over him, cleaning him of his sweat and cum. Allen let out a clam, content sigh and relaxed more as he let his mind go free.

Kanda came back into the room less than ten minutes after Allen sat down. He looked around the room looking for Allen, then heard the water running in the bathroom and figured Allen was cleaning himself. _At least he found something to do. _

Not too long after, Allen turned off the water and dried himself and walked out with a towel around his waist, since he had forgotten his clothes outside. Allen immediately notice Kanda and brightened. "Welcome back." Allen stated.

"I'm back." Kanda stated his customary greeting for when he came back to the Order. He walked over and hugged Allen. Kanda was really getting attached to Allen. The Asian leaned down and captured the boys lips with his own.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and kissed back, but quickly pulled away from the vampyre, not wanting to get the vampyre wet from his shower.

"Go finish drying off."

Allen nodded once and walked to the bed they had had sex in. He finished drying off and slipped off the towel to get dressed. Kanda laid on the other bed that was closest to the window and waited for Allen to join him. Allen soon finished buttoning his white shirt and walked over to Kanda and laid next to the samurai. Kanda wrapped an arm around Allen's small waist and pulled Allen closer, so Allen's head was resting on his chest. "Ask your questions, Moyashi."

Allen snuggled against Kanda and relaxed in Kanda's hold. "Huh?"

"You wanted to ask me questions in the train didn't you?"

"Well yeah... but I couldn't think of any..."

"Then what are you wondering about?"

"Well I was wondering about Japan... I mean why go there?"

Kanda stared outside into the darkness of the night, the crescent moon glowing softly in the darkness. "Japan is the only country held by the hunters. It's a place that all vampyres are forbidden to go to for their own safety... and before _that _happened... before I was turned, it was my home..."

Allen frowned and looked up at Kanda. He pulled himself up so he was looking down at the vampyre. "But... if it's ruled by hunters why are we going there...? Isn't it dangerous...?"

"Yes, it's very dangerous. That's why you're going to have to listen to me. If you plan to live when we go to Japan you'll have to do what I say when I say it, and how I say it. It's the only place we can fo to that the Order will not follow."

"O-Of course..."

Kanda held Allen tight. "I wish there was another way... I don't want to take you there but it's the only place to go."

Allen closed his eyes and let himself rest on Kanda's chest again. "It's okay..." Kanda wanted to say it wasn't okay, but there was no point. Allen would just continue to say that it was okay like the foolish child he was. "We should hurry and leave... the train will be leaving soon."

Kanda nodded and got up. He walked over to the table and picked up his things, along with Allen's things. "Grab the key." Allen got up and followed Kanda and picked up the key. Kanda walked out the door and went down to the counter in the lobby and paid for the room. Allen waited by the door and looked outside. Soon Kanda walked over and lead Allen back to the train station.

Lavi had left long before the two lovers. He he ran around the town to make sure Kanda couldn't pick up his sent and was sitting in his room by the time Kanda and Allen had gotten inside the train.

Allen and Kanda found themselves inside their first class room again. Allen helped Kanda set their bags down and sat next to the window in his usual spot. Kanda took his seat as well. "Next stop we're getting off. We're going to run a few miles and get on another train okay?"

Allen nodded and looked over at Kanda. "Alright."

"Get some rest."

"But I'm not tired."

"Tch."

"BaKanda." Allen rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda replied as the train began to move.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! Do I have to spell it out for you!"

"Tch. Go to sleep." Kanda ordered. He didn't feel like getting into this argument at the moment.

"I don-" Allen's eyes grew heavy and he leaned against Kanda and not even five seconds passed before he was fast asleep.

Kanda let out a small sigh as he watched Allen sleep. He'd get screamed at for this later, he just knew it. Kanda let out another annoyed sigh after looking out the window. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

_Kanda was sitting in the garden, surrounded by lotus flowers and a beautiful pond that would take his breath away every time he'd see it, meditating, like he walks did at five in the morning. He'll have to start training with his father again in about two hours and he wanted to be ready. _

_There was a little boy with black hair hiding behind a wall that lead inside the house, watching Kanda, waiting fro the right time to surprise him. Kanda could sense the other kid behind the wall though. He held back a sigh and just continued to ignore the other boy till he became so lost in the calm blackness brought on by his meditation._

_A huge grin appeared on the boy's face and he tip toed to Kanda, then stopped when he was behind the older male and cupped his hands over his mouth, so when he screamed, it came out louder. "_Yuu!_" _

_Kanda was caught off guard and fell. "Damn it, Alma!" Kanda screamed as he stood up to chase after Alma. "I'm going to fucking kill you! I swear!" _

_Alma laughed and ran away from Kanda, grinning wide again. "Nu-uh! You're too slow! You can't even catch me!" Alma yelled back as he climbed up the wall to the side of the house, and grabbed onto the balcony of their mothers room, and jumped up and ran into the room, all while giggling. _

_Kanda was quick to follow Alma up to the balcony. "Me! Slow! I catch you all the time you idiot!" Kanda yelled back as he followed Alma into their mother's room._

_Their mom was in the room with Alma on her lap, laughing lightly. She was a beautiful woman with long, silky black hair that reached her mid-waste. Her skin was pale and her eyes were soft and caring. Kanda looked exactly like this woman, only a lot colder. "Don't you two ever stop fighting? And Yuu dear, stop saying you're going to kill Alma. You love him just as much as your father and I do." She said with a kind smile on her face that never seemed to vanish. _

_Alma grinned and happily hugged their mother for protection. "You should listen to what mom says, Yuu!" _

_Kanda's brow twitched in annoyance. "Tch. You're always running to mom and you know that." Kanda growled at his younger brother then looked at his mother. "Can you tell him to leave me alone when I'm trying to mediate, please."_

_Their mother gave a sigh. "Now, Alma, you know how important Yuu's training is. You shouldn't bother him." She scolded softly at her youngest son._

_Alma looked down and pouted a bit, he hated being scold. "But no one will play with me, and dad's always busy... Yuu's the only one I could play with."_

_She sighed softly and hugged her youngest boy. "I know dear. Yuu will you please play with your younger brother. It's not going to hurt you if you take a break till your father returns." She said, looking back at Kanda with those pleading eyes._

_Kanda sighed. No one could resist those pleading dark eyes. Not even Kanda's rock hard father. Everyone will turn to putty in her hands. "Fine." Kanda said looking away._

"_Really? You'll play with me, Yuu!" Alma jumped out of their mothers arms and ran to Kanda with excitement brightening his glowing eyes._

"_Yeah. What do you want to play?" Kanda asked looking at his brother. _

_Their mother smiled softly to herself as she watched the two. They all knew it truly made her happy to see her two sons getting along._

"_Mmmm.. Let's play Hide 'N Seek!" Alma smiled happily at Kanda. Kanda held back a groan and nodded._

"_Go hide, I'll count." Alma's eyes brightened more and he ran out of the room, leaving Kanda alone with their mother and went to look for a place to hide. Kanda sighed again, then closed his eyes and began to count to 100. _

_Alma searched for a place to hide before looking up and finding the attic doorway. He smirked and pulled the small rope to let down the stairs that led to the attic. He ran up, closed the door again and went to hide next to the window. _

_Kanda soon reached 100 and began to search for his little brother. It took him about ten minutes to search the whole house and yet he couldn't find Alma. He soon stopped and looked up, noticing the rope to the attic door had been disturbed. Kanda smirked and pulled the rope down and climbed up the stairs and stopped when he got inside. "Alma, I know you're in here."_

_Alma froze for a bit but then covered his mouth so he wouldn't giggle and moved back, hiding behind the samurai armor that belonged to their father._

_Kanda heard perfectly well Alma's muffled giggles and looked at the armor that would one day be his."I know you're behind dad's armor!" _

_Alma pouted; there was no point in hiding from him anymore, so he crawled out of his hiding spot and stood in front of the armor. "No fair, Yuu!" Alma yelled a bit as he ran over to Kanda and hugged him._

_Kanda was smirking in victory until his little brother hugged him. A softness not often seen came out of Kanda as he hugged back. He smiled softly at Alma. He wouldn't lie, he did love his brother. He loved his whole family._

_Alma grinned happily. "My turn, my turn!" Alma was about to say '_go hide_' when he heard the front door slam shut. "...Dad's home?"_

_Kanda's eyes widen in horror. "Quick! We have to get out of here!"Kanda said in a quite panic. The last time he'd been caught in the attic he'd been punished for days. He didn't want to go through that again, much less Alma go through it as well. Their father was brutal when it came to punishments. _

_Alma looked at Kanda, confused and a bit worried. He was too young when Kanda was punished and didn't remember it at all. "Okay..." He quickly made his way out of the attic with out making a sound to alert their parents, never questioning Kanda. _

_Kanda rushed his little brother down, hoping to get out before their father saw them. Alma's room was the closest. "Let's go to your room." He said, giving his little brother a soft push. _

_Alma stumbled forward but regained his balance, then jogged to his room and walked in. "What's the rush, Yuu?"_

_The second Kanda was in the Safety Zone of Alma's room, he shut the door and let out a sigh of relief. "Dad would have punished us if he would have found us up there." Kanda stated, leaning back on the door a bit._

_Alma frowned a bit at this. "Oh... Well... Shouldn't we go greet him? I'm sure mom's down there already."_

_Kanda thought for a second. "Let's give them a few minutes together. It sounded like dad was angry when he slammed the door." _

_Alma nodded and sat on the bed. He never questioned Kanda. "Okay, I suppose."_

_After only a few minutes, Kanda opened the door and walked out. "Let's go greet dad now."_

_Alma stood up and walked out, following Kanda. He ran down the hall and stairs and smiled happily when he saw their father. A stern but gentle man; kind yet strict; tough but loving. "Dad!" He ran up to the man and hugged him, only being able to reach his fathers waist. "Welcome home!"_

_Their father chuckled a bit, obviously a lot calmer now. He would usually yell at Alma not to do this __sort of things, but instead he patted Alma's head. "Thank you, Alma." He looked up at Kanda. Kanda bowed and greeted him with a simple 'Welcome back'. _

_Kanda's mom was standing near by, a smile on her face as she placed down the tea they were about to drink. "Did you two have fun playing?" She asked either Kanda or Alma. _

_Kanda stood from his bow and looked at his mother before addressing her. "Yes. We did." He said with a straight face that would make anyone doubt if he was being honest or not. Alma had let go of their father and was looking between him and their mother. He walked over to the woman and helped her with the tea, even though he shouldn't._

_Their father chose to ignore Alma for now and turned to face Kanda. "Did you finish your mediation?" _

"_Yes father." Kanda said. He had done his mediation and gone fully through with it even though he'd been interrupted, so technically he wasn't lying._

_Meanwhile, their mother smiled at Alma and kissed his cheek. "Thank you baby."_

"_Welcome mom!" Alma smiled, loving his mothers attention. _

"_Good." Kanda's father walked over and sat down waiting for his tea to be served. Kanda followed and sat next to his father, while their mother sat next to her husband and Alma sat in between Kanda and their mother so they were all in a nice circle. Their mother began to serve the tea for everyone,making herself the last to go around._

_Alma picked up his tea and thanked his mother before taking a sip. Their father picked up his cup and sipped it, praised his wife and set the cup down. Kanda did the same and looked at his dad. "What will we be doing today, father?"_

"_We'll continue with your swordsmanship."_

"_Yes father." Kanda said after taking another sip of the tea. No one could match his mothers tea, she always made it just perfectly. Kanda was happy to have her for a mother. Then he glanced at his father. The proud samurai of their land. His father had gone to countless battles and always came out victorious with his sword, Mugen. Kanda then glance at the sword by his fathers side. He couldn't wait for tomorrow; his 18__th__ birthday. That would be the day he'll receive Mugen from his father and take his fathers place. It would be the proudest day for himself and his father in all of Kanda's life._

_Alma watched his brother and father talk more about their training as he slowly drank his tea. He knew Kanda couldn't wait to receive Mugen; he was proud of his brother to say the least. He loved him. He loved all of them, bit there was still this small tug of jealousy in his heart. He heard a knock on the door and stood. "I'll get it." He smiled at his family, bowed and walked towards the door, not knowing what is to come. Their mother also stood to follow Alma to greet their unexpected guest. _

"_Father, were you expecting anyone?" Kanda asked; a feeling of uneasiness washed over him._

_Their father stood and grabbed Mugen. "No... I wasn't expecting anyone." He glanced at the door and waited._

_Alma opened the door to see five, pale, dark-haied men standing there. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked with a small smile. _

Just then there was a knock on the door to Kanda's and Allen's first class room, making Kanda jump. "Sir, we've arrived at the next stop." The ticket collector's voice came from behind the door.

Kanda was covered in cold sweat, his heart was racing from the dream... the _memory. _"I haven't had that dream in years..." Kanda whispered to himself. He quickly collected himself before shaking Allen. "Wake up, Moyashi."

Allen's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Kanda. He had seen the dream as well but wasn't going to ask,not now at least. "What...?"

"It's time to go." Kanda said with an emotionless face, not even his eyes showed anything but darkness, They were blank and cold. He stood and grabbed their bags before walking out, leaving Allen. Kanda could feel that gap in his chest once again, he could have sworn it had gone away but it looks like he was wrong.

Allen frowned and stood up, following behind Kanda. He wanted to ask about the dream, the feeling, but kept quite, He didn't want an angry samurai snapping at him. Kanda continued walking, not even noticing Allen. He didn't say anything; his mind was blank; empty. It was like he was walking while meditating.

"Kanda, where are we going?" Allen asked after a long period of uncomfortable silence.

"Shanghia. It's about ten miles away from here. If you get hungry you better tell me. There will be a few small towns along the way." Kanda stated.

Allen nodded. "Okay."

Once they got to the woods, Kanda stopped. "Get ready to run; try to keep up with me. If you can't say something."

Lavi was staring in shock from a tree top a couple yards behind them. Something was obviously wrong with Yuu. He was actually being kind of nice to Allen.

Allen nodded, feeling weird with this new, nice Kanda. "Okay..." He missed Kanda's usual insults and abusiveness. Kanda immediately began to run, his mind was on nothing but getting to where he needed to go. With such a clear mind he somehow became far faster than before, leaving the boy in the dust.

Lavi was in udder shock. Something was really wrong. Kanda was running so damn fast! He'd seen this only once, and that was a time when Kanda's mind was on one thing, and one thing alone. Something had enough affect on Kanda to make him focuse only on one thing and that was defiantly not his fledgling.

Allen coughed a bit and waved his hand in the air in front of him to move the dust away from his face. His eyes widen and he began to run after Kanda but soon noticed that Kanda had gained more speed and was quickly losing the Asian samurai. "K-Kanda! Slow down!" Allen screamed a bit has he tried to pick up speed to try and catch up with Kanda, and failing. At the sound of Allen's voice, Kanda slowed down. There was no sign of his normal annoyed reaction.

Allen was able to catch up with Kanda soon after but was starting to worry. _Something's wrong... _He thought. Kanda though, didn't respond to the thought.

"..." Allen fell into step with Kanda. "Kanda, what's wrong?"

"Mmm?" Kanda glanced over at Allen.

"What's wrong? Was it that dream you had?

Kanda froze when he heard Allen mention his dream. "You weren't suppose to see that, Moyashi..." Kanda said in a low whisper; his eyes hidden behind his long bangs.

Allen came to a stop behind Kanda. "I-I'm sorry... Y-You weren't hiding it..."

"Just forget about it." Kanda said as he began to run again.

_Dream? _Lavi asked himself. _Wonder what that's about. _

"..." Allen sighed and began to run after Kanda. It wasn't long before they were in the city Kanda had mentioned. Kanda quickly went and got them a ticket before going back to Allen.

"Hungry?"

Allen nodded a bit. "A little."

Kanda walked to an empty alley way and pulled his jacket and shirt off. "Come on."

Allen leaned up and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. He really wasn't that hungry, he just wanted to be closer to Kanda. He leaned down and bit into Kanda's neck and drank slowly. Kanda moaned softly and let himself get lost in the wonderful feeling of the bite. He held Allen closer and allowed himself to relax, only a little though. Allen pulled himself closer and drank for a few more seconds before pulling away. Kanda let out another moan before Allen pulled away; seconds later the bite wound was perfectly healed. Allen looked up at Kanda to see if the man had changed expressions.

Kanda had an expression of pleasure that was quickly fading. "We need to get going soon. The train will be leaving in about ten minutes."

Allen nodded a bit and stepped away from Kanda, giving the man space. Kanda put his shirt and jacket back on and began to head for the train station; by now his face had gone blank. Allen frowned and kept following Kanda without another word.

XxX

They traveled for a few more days, getting off train after train until they finally reached the sea that would lead them to their destination. "We only have to take a boat and get into Japan now." Kanda stated.

Allen stared out into the sea and remembered the only other time he had been able to stop and look at it and admire how beautiful it was. "Alright..."

Kanda went to the docks and arranged for a boat before walking back to Allen. "We need to get a few things before we leave." Kanda said looking around the town, then back at Allen.

"What do we need?"

"New clothes and a few other things."

Allen nodded. "Okay. That shouldn't be hard to find."

Kanda spotted a house near by and began walking towards it. "The only problem is that we need clothes covered in human sent." Kanda stated. "The boat will leave at six tomorrow morning."

"So we're stealing clothes?" Allen asked as he followed Kanda, not liking the idea of stealing, but hating the idea of waking up so early.

"Yes." Kanda sighed in annoyance.

"... That's... not very... good." Allen looked around the front of the house; no one was home.

"Would you rather be killed?"

"No... but stealing from an innocent family just seems harsh."

Kanda sighed and just opened a window and slipped into the house. Allen followed Kanda inside and closed the window when he was inside. He felt bad for breaking into a house, it just wasn't in him. He looked around at the happy pictures of the family and moved closer to Kanda. Kanda quickly made his way to a bed room and found his way to the clothes. It took him seconds to find clothes that would fit Allen and himself. With the new clothes folded, he put the in his coat and made his way back to the window, glared at Allen for closing it, opened it again and slipped out. Allen followed silently.

Kanda went to a hotel room and grabbed them a room and went up. He got inside and set the clothes down. "I'm going to go out and feed."

Allen sat on the bed and nodded. Kanda left and quickly went off to feed. Not even 20 minutes later, he came back. "Moyashi, I'm back."

Allen looked up from his position on the bed. "Welcome back."

Kanda nodded and walked over to him. "Are you hungry?" Allen shook his head and laid back down on the bed. Kanda let out a small sigh and laid next to the boy. "Get some rest. We're going to have a long few days."

"...Okay..." Allen said while closing his eyes. Kanda held Allen close and softly, like he was something that would break at any moment, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Allen tried, he really did, but he couldn't fall asleep. The boy stayed awake for a couple hours until sleep finally took over him.

Kanda slept dreamlessly. It seemed like he'd only been sleeping for a few minutes when the alarm he sent went off loud to his vampyre ears. It was now 5:30 in the morning. "Moyashi, come on. It's time to get up."

Allen slowly opened his eyes, then closed them again. "It'll be morning soon..." Allen mumbled. He was a fledgling and couldn't be exposed to sunlight or he'd burn; he was still just a new born.

"I know." Kanda stated as he got up. "Just get up and get dressed. The sun won't come up for about another hour. I'll have you in our room by then." Kanda said, talking softly to the boy.

Allen slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes that were still heavy with sleep. "Okay..." Allen got out of bed, tripping over the sheets but managed to make his way to the bathroom.

Kanda had taken his shower the night before so he stripped from his clothes and put on the stolen ones. He was a bit nervous, though he wouldn't admit it. He'd heard a few stories of other vampyres getting into Japan unnoticed but that's where the rumors had ended.

It didn't didn't take Allen long to shower. He almost fell asleep a couple times while in the shower but managed to get out, dry himself and dress himself in the stolen clothes. He walked out of the bathroom and wobbled to Kanda, yawing. Kanda gathered their bags and threw it on his back, the he picked up Allen bridle style and held him. "Just go back to sleep, Moyashi." He whispered as he walked out of the room.

Allen snuggled his face into Kanda's chest and made sure his eyes were away from the sky. Soon he was fast asleep again in Kanda's arms.

Kanda quickly navigated the streets back to the docks. The boat he'd gotten a room in for them was a decent size, that meant it was going to have to dock where the hunters would be patrolling. He'd paid under the table for a life boat to be given to them during the night, which they'd use to get to the island nation.

Allen shifted in Kanda's hold, not liking the rays of the sun that were slowly breaking the darkness of the night. Allen groaned and held on to Kanda's jacket tighter while snuggling his face into Kanda.

Kanda frowned. He needed to get onto the boat soon or all this would have been in vain. He walked up to a man helping load the boat. "Hey. I need to get on."

"Sorry man. The boats not ready yet." The man said, not looking back at Kanda. He kept working on whatever it was he was doing.

Kanda let out a small growl. "Hey!" He persisted. All he needed was eye contact and they were in.

"Look, the boat's not ready yet. You're gonna have to wait like everyone else to get on." The man said, then finally looked up.

Kanda smirked. _Stupid human. _He thought as their eyes connected and he took control of the man. "Take us to our rooms, now." He ordered. Human's minds were so easy to control.

The man dropped a create of food he was holding in his hands and walked inside the ship, leading Kanda into one of the first class rooms.

Kanda followed quietly behind the man. Once in the room he sent the man to go back to what he was doing, erasing his memory of them. He then set Allen down an closed all the curtains in the room so the sunlight wouldn't get through.

Allen curled up in the huge king size bed and snuggled his his face into the sheets. Kanda took a seat bu the table in the room. He pulled out a map and looked at it. It would take them a day or two to get to Japan, depending on the weather, which as far as he could tell was perfect.

XxX

The captain came to their room around midnight and knocked.

"Yes?"

Allen looked up from his sitting position near the window and looked over at the door.

"Your boat is ready, sir." The captain answered in a hushed whisper.

"Alright. Moyashi grab your stuff." Kanda ordered as he walked over and grabbed his stuff. Allen stood up and walked to the table, picked up his bag and walked over to the door. Kanda followed Allen out then continued to follow the captain to the small life boat that was set up for them. Allen stopped when he was next the the life boat and looked it over, wondering if it was really safe to go in it. Kanda though, didn't hesitate to throw his and Allen's bags into the boat and get in himself. "Come on, Moyashi. Get in."

Allen held back a come back and stepped in and sat down so he wouldn't bother Kanda. The captain and the men quickly lowered the boat into the water. Immediately after doing so their memories were erased. Kanda took the oars and began to row them to the island not far off. Allen watched as the half moon reflected perfectly on the water, giving off clear blue light like a lantern guiding their way. "It's really beautiful..." Allen mumbled to himself as he saw the land slowly coming into view.

Kanda nodded a bit. He was finally going back to his home country after centuries away, There was a bitter sweet feeling running through him, putting him on high alert. "Welcome to Japan, Moyashi." He said as they landed on a deserted beach.

Allen got out of the boat and looked around. He snuffed the air only to smell salt water and plant life. "Where did you live before?" Allen asked as he looked at Kanda, then picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

Kanda pulled out a map and set it down on the sand. He pointed to a wooded area that wasn't marked by any civilization. "I lived in this area. I know where we are so I can get us there. It'll take about two days though." Kanda stated, his eyes never once moving from the map.

"Do you think the house will be unoccupied?"

"I don't know." Kanda answered honestly. He hoped though, that no one had disturbed his home.

Allen looked at Kanda for a little while before turning to look at the map. _This is where Kanda had his dream... _Allen thought, but tried his best to hide it from Kanda.

Kanda though, had heard the comment anyway but didn't say anything about It. "This is where the real danger comes in." Kanda said as he folded the map up. "We can't go into the towns near by without being careful from now on. Do you understand?"

Allen nodded and looked back at Kanda. "How are you going to feed then, Kanda...?'

"Don't worry about it. I'll just have to be careful. It won't be easy but it can be done." _And I have to. _Kanda added in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. Enjoy :) **

**I don't own –Man D: Stop reminding me.**

**Warning: Smut (again .w.) More than one couple :D Maybe OOC?**

**A/N: You know, I've noticed that this story/RP is mostly smut, and you all like it. You're all perverts! But we RP it so that makes us perverts! So we're all happy perverts with our Yullen xD**

* * *

Kanda was growing tired. The vampyre ran nonstop for days and nights and they were still not there yet. He carried and covered Allen during the daylight hours so the boy wouldn't die; he fed very little and with passing animals, but made sure that the animals looked like they were attacked by predators so they wouldn't rise suspicion. Kanda fed Allen once a night when they had stopped to rest for a bit, then go out hunting for his small catch again. It wasn't until nine at night on their fifth night of traveling that Kanda saw the top of a familiar house. Seconds later, they had finally reached his old home.

When Kanda stopped running and went into a slow walk, Allen slipped out of Kanda's arms to observe the _mansion _in front of him. "My God… it's enormous." Allen mumbled; he was at a loss of words. The front gate was worn out and rusted from years of weather abuse. Parts of the fence were lying on the ground, making it easy for anyone to enter the mansion grounds. The grass was over five feet tall and had become tangled with the parts of the fence that was still standing, along with most of the mansion walls. The walls were cracked but still looked sturdy and could withstand a storm. It was clear to both Allen and Kanda that no one had been living here for a long time.

Kanda nodded a bit at Allen. "Back then, my family was rich." Kanda said as he walked over a fallen part of the gate, entering the mansion grounds and began to chop the grass with his sharp nails that can cut through anything.

Lavi had continued to follow the two during their journey, now he stared up at the mansion that was covered in green veins. The walls looked a few hundred years old and were faded while the windows were either cracked or broken. Over all it looked horrible to live in now, but to take into account the possible age it was, the mansion was truly in great condition.

"Oh." Allen muttered to himself again and followed Kanda, observing the outside of the house. He noticed every little detail about where they were. He guessed that this used to be a beautiful garden; stepping stones and Japanese kenji were starting to come into view after Kanda passed and cut the grass above them. Allen then noticed a stone shaped like a broken semi-circle, and from the top a little round pole-like shape came out of the circle, water dripped out of the small opening. "There's still water running here?" Allen asked in disbelief.

Kanda looked over at what had caught Allen's attention and blinked in shock. "I didn't think there would…" Kanda said looking back at the rest of the building in front of them. "But it seems someone has been taking care of this place a little bit." Kanda said as he ripped away the last of the grass that blocked their pass to the main entrance of another garden. They were greeted by the sight of beautiful lotus flowers that were blooming in a pond, surrounding the pond were other flowers that decorated the garden with color. The mansion itself looked like it was kept in a livable condition as well. Kanda was in pure shock.

Lavi by then decided to leave the two alone.

Allen observed the garden for a while in awe, before walking up to the front door and sliding it open. He peeked his head inside to see the furniture still there. The house itself was clean—as clean as a mansion that hasn't been inhabited for centuries could be. There was dust here and there, but no cobwebs, no spiders, nothing. Everything seemed like someone had been living in the mansion until recently.

Kanda sniffed around, to his shock he was actually able to recognize a sent that was still heavy in the air; the sent wasn't that of a vampyre or a hunter, but it was _human_, one of the bloodline of a family that used to serve his family to be in fact. "There's no way…" Kanda said breathlessly as he went around the side of the mansion until he reached the back of the mansion where another garden stood, but that wasn't what Kanda was looking for; in the middle of the garden stood a small house that served as the servants housing. It was just as he thought; the path to the servants' house was clear of weeds and veins and looked like it was currently used.

"Kanda?" Allen asked as he followed Kanda wordlessly.

Kanda ignores the smaller vampyre and continued to the small house. _It's not possible… _He thought as he reached the door and knocked.

After a couple seconds of waiting, a young girl about Allen's age opened the door and looked up at Kanda. She had long blond hair that was picked up in pigtails and pale skin that brought out her light blue eyes. Behind her a man with spiked blonde hair and the same blue eyes stared at Kanda.

Kanda stared at them, he didn't say a word.

The girl shrieked. "Master Kanda!" She yelled happily as she jumped on Kanda, hugging him as tight as she could. "We knew you'd come back!"

The man grinned, just as happy as the girl. "Welcome back, Master Kanda." He said as he opened the door more so the girl didn't have to strain to hug their master.

"You're… I don't get it… Why are you still here?" Kanda said in disbelief. It'd been hundreds of years; the family that served them should have left and continued their life elsewhere after his family's death.

"Our family stayed so we could welcome Master Yuu Kanda's descendant's home one day." The girl said with a huge smile and let go of Kanda. "We always knew Master Yuu Kanda would survive!" The girl was practically crying with joy and excitement.

"We knew that after Master Alma Kanda left, Master Yuu Kanda would survive and carry on the family name. Our family's been taking care of this mansion for years waiting for the day it would be inhabited again by the Kanda family." The man, said leaning on the door frame.

Kanda's surprised eyes widen even more. "Alma… left..!" Kanda asked in disbelief. "H-He died! I—my great-grandfather watched him die before he got kidnapped…"

The man shook his head. "Our great-grandfather went to collect the bodies after the attack and never found Master Alma's body."

Kanda went completely still and silent. _Alma's body… gone… but he died… I saw it… _Kanda was confused. He felt the need to search the world for his younger brother but at the same time he knew that it would be far too dangerous and he couldn't take Allen along for that type of journey, so Kanda nodded and bowed. "Thank you for being loyal to my family."

The girl blinked in confusion. "Master Kanda! You shouldn't bow to us! It's our duty as your servants to stay by your side forever!" She said with that same huge smile.

The man nodded, agreeing with the girl 100%. "We'll have the mansion in tip top condition in a couple hours, okay? Please stay here for the time being." The man bowed. "We don't have much but it should be enough for you to stay for a few hours."

Kanda blinked a bit then nodded, not knowing what to say.

The man grinned again and stepped aside for Kanda and Allen. "Welcome back Master Kanda and friend."

Kanda looked back at the neglected Allen and stepped out of the way to let him in. "This is my traveling partner, Allen."

The girl smiled politely. "Welcome to our home Master Allen."

"A-Ah… Thanks." Allen stuttered, clearly confused and shy.

"There's food in the fridge if you're hungry. We'll return soon." The man said, taking the girl by the hand and walking back down the path to the mansion.

Kanda gave a slight nod before pulling Allen into the house, taking a seat on the couch. Part of him was still in disbelief while another was relief to know that some still kept to the traditional way of life.

Allen looked at Kanda and sat next to him on the couch. "You okay?"

"Just… surprised." Allen nodded and hugged Kanda, not knowing what else to do for the older vampyre at the moment. Kanda hugged back. "This could work to our advantage though…"

Allen looked at Kanda through his bangs. "Are you going to feed off them?" Allen asked.

"It'll be the best option… I might have to find a way to get more servants though… It'll be troublesome if they both get exhausted from blood loss…" Kanda said staring out into space and not really talking to Allen.

Allen frowned and leaned on Kanda a bit, trying to comfort his master. "Maybe there's more than just the two… I mean just two people can't possibly take care of such a big mansion…"

"I don't know… It's possible…"

"Then ask them, Kanda…"

"I will… but not yet. I shouldn't bother them when they're doing their job…"

Allen leaned up and pressed his lips on Kanda's cheek softly. "Relax, Kanda. You're too tense."

Kanda let out a sigh and nodded before relaxing. "I know… I'm sorry… It's just there are so many things to take in… It all takes me back…" Kanda sighed.

Allen pushed Kanda down on the couch and frowned a bit. "Sleep for a bit, okay?" Kanda gave a small nod before closing his eyes and drifting off. Allen watched Kanda for a while before resting his head on Kanda's chest and falling asleep himself.

xXx

Lavi had watched the two lovers as they made their way into the mansion. He already noticed the signs of life on the premises but chose to stop following them there. Obviously they had no plans to leave this place so he went back to the nearby town to find a place to stay. Standing in front of the only vacant hotel was a tall dark man, wearing a tuxedo and a top hat with his long black, curly hair pushed back. The man began to walk the other direction seeing how everything was calm around the area. He sniffed the air one last time to make sure no one has invaded his town.

Lavi quietly sneaked into the town and found the hotel. The scent of hunters were think in the air so he stayed down, so the wind wouldn't catch him, making sure he'd catch any hunters scent as he walked.

The man was about to leave when he smelt it. He turned around a saw a red haired teen walk into the hotel he was just standing in front of. He raised a brow and titled his hat up in curiosity. "A vampyre, huh?" A sadistic smirk began to form on his dark lips.

Lavi hadn't really noticed the dark haired man. He was now preparing to stay in the room for a few nights while he went in a search for an apartment. He was currently flirting with the girl at the front desk but it was nothing serious for him. He wasn't interested at all; it just got him the room cheaper.

The man walked into the hotel and watched as the rabbit flirted with the girl he had known since she was born eighteen years ago and managed to smirk a bit more; he was becoming excited.

Lavi, by the time the man decided to move, was already heading to his room and hadn't noticed him. "He's all yours Master Tyki. Have fun. He's pretty cute too; make sure you play with him a lot." The girl said, mimicking Tyki's smirk.

The man called Tyki couldn't help but snicker at this. "Why thank you." Tyki said while placing his hat on his chest and bowing a bit towards her. He put his hat back on and turned towards the direction Lavi had gone to. "And I will." The Hunter said as he made his way to the vampyre's room.

Lavi was in his room by now, lying on the bed. He let out a sigh of relief. At least in the room he'd be safe, or so he thought. Tyki made it to the door and opened it with ease, then closed it behind him when he was inside. "Hello, little rabbit."

Lavi jumped up from his bed like the sheets were now made of spikes. The scent of the hunter now filled his room and nostrils and it made him sick. "Oh shit!" Lavi quickly went fro the window, which was, at this point, his only chance of escaping.

Tyki only smirked wider and in under a second was blocking Lavi's only escape. "What's the rush, little rabbit?" Tyki's hat had fallen off when he ran so his curly black hair and Hunter markings were visible on his forehead. Lavi quickly managed to jump back but with a single wave of his hand, Tyki slammed Lavi into the wall that had the bed leaning on it. Tyki just couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he walked closer. "We're gonna play a little." Tyki's voice came out more seductive than hunter-like.

Lavi felt his heart leap up and stop in his throat, his breathe stopped. "P-Play…!" The word escaped his lips like a grunt through pierced lips.

Tyki's wild smirk only grew as he pinned the frightened rabbit to the bed. "But of course. You didn't think I'd just kill you did you?"

Lavi's eyes widen widened as he began to struggle against Tyki's strong hold. "N-No! Lemme go!" Lavi screamed as he kicked and pushed at Lavi, attempting to get Tyki off.

Tyki pinned down Lavi's arms with his big hands and Lavi's legs with his knees, easily straddling the younger male. "Why should I?" Tyki's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"T-This! I-It's—" Lavi knew the man wouldn't take any reason as a good answer. That glint in his eyes smirk in his dark handsome face told Lavi that—_What the hell am I saying! This guy is about to rape and kill me and I'm calling him handsome! _Lavi couldn't believe himself. He did his best to calm down and come up with a plan to get away. He was from the Bookman Clan after all!

Tyki's grip on Lavi's wrist become more intense; more forceful. If Lavi were still human the grip would have broken his wrist. "My name is Tyki Mikk. What's yours little bunny?" Tyki leaned down so their faces were almost two inches away.

A soft blush crept over Lavi's graceful features as the man above him leaned down. _No! Clear your mind! Focus on the pain!_ _He's close enough to bite, if I can drink the majority of his blood he'll die and no bound will be formed. _Lavi closed his eyes for a second and gathered his strength and will power. "Lavi." He said before leaning up quickly and sinking his fangs into Tyki's upper neck. As the blood his tongue his eyes widen and turned a deep lustful crimson. The blood was just… _Amazing_; almost addicting! He felt the bond begin to form as he began to drink; he forced his fangs deeper into Tyki's neck and bit the man harder with his teeth.

Tyki's nails digged into Lavi's wrist as he felt those fangs pierce his skin. He let out a low moan as he felt the bond begin to form. Pain began to fill his senses when Lavi bit him harder, Tyki growled in pain before grabbing a handful of Lavi's hair and yanked Lavi back, forcing Lavi to let go of his neck.

_No! _Lavi screamed in his head as he was forced to pull away from Tyki, the blood splattered his face as the wound began to heal. Next he felt like he hit a brick wall as the bond was made. Now he was bond to this man on top of him forever. The vampyre just wanted to burst into tears.

"Well hell…" Tyki growled as he glared down at Lavi, feeling the invisible ribbon wrapping itself around his neck that was connected to Lavi's neck as well. Lavi closed his eyes tight to keep his tears from falling. There was no saving him now. If Tyki died… he died.

Tyki moved and rolled off Lavi so he was sitting next to the vampyre and observed him. _He's terrified. _Tyki thought as his eyes roamed over Lavi's features. Lavi stayed still and didn't dare to move. The nail marks on his wrist quickly healed. _I can't show my face ever again! _The thought played over and over again in his mind. He could just see the look of shock, hate and pure disappointment of everyone in the Order.

Tyki sighed a bit and turned Lavi's head leaned down and sunk his teeth into Lavi's exposed neck. He had to calm the boy down. Lavi gasped, pain washed over him at first only to be pushed away by the pleasure of the bite. His mind quickly emptied of all thoughts. Tyki felt Lavi's mind clear and he slowly began to pull away from the vampyre's neck. The wound healed slowly as Lavi began to regain his senses. He didn't dare look at his new master.

"Relax." Tyki ordered as he sat up to look over the vampyre again. "It's useless to panic now." Lavi immediately relaxed against his will. He knew there was no point in fighting, but he still couldn't help but want to try. Tyki sighed and growled a bit. He didn't need this right now. The Earl would be upset to find out _this_ happened and was bound to bitch about it later. Lavi could feel Tyki's annoyance and anger and it was beginning to scare him.

Tyki's dark eyes met Lavi's scared ones and he sighed again. He hovered over Lavi and pinned him down again. "Either you get over the fact that you made a bond with me, or I'm going to lose the little bit of self-control I have."

Lavi did his best to force himself to calm down but it wasn't as easy as Tyki made it sound. He'd just lost everything and gained something he'd never in a million years wanted, and he was just suppose to _get over it_! Tyki sighed again and leaned down and sunk his teeth into Lavi again.

"Nnnn!"

Tyki allowed the blood to slide down his throat. It had been years since he had fed off a vampyre, and since they were bonded now the blood tasted even better than a normal vampyre's blood would. Lavi let out a small moan. Tyki soon pulled away from Lavi's neck and licked his lips clean. He glanced at Lavi's expression. The vampyre's eyes were half closed, he was tired. He hadn't fed that night plus his blood had been drunk , leaving him with not much energy left.

"Rest." Tyki ordered and got off Lavi again.

Lavi didn't even try to fight the order this time. He quickly slipped into the darkness of sweet sleep. Tyki watched Lavi sleep until darkness took over him as well.

XxX

The girl walked into her house when she had finished cleaning and fixing the first and second floor of the mansion to see the two vampyres asleep, one on top of the other. She walked over and softly shook Kanda's shoulder to wake him. "Master Kanda, the mansion is ready."

Kanda let out a yawn and woke up completely with Allen still in his arms. "Thank you." He said, sitting up while holding Allen up. Allen curled up in Kanda's arms and snuggled his face closer to Kanda's chest, not wanting to wake up yet.

Kanda stood and pulled Allen up higher so Allen's face was hidden. He walked out of the servant's house and made his way quickly to the mansion. He then walked to his old room on the second floor which looked exactly the same, almost like he had never left, and soft candles lit up the room. He walked to his large bed and set Allen down. _I need to feed before Allen wakes up._ He thought, then remembered something, not to mention ask if there's other servants still here.

The man knocked on the door and opened it a bit. "Master Kanda, is there anything you'd like to eat for breakfast?"

Kanda shook his head and walked over to him. "First I need to ask you a question."

"Yes, anything, Master Kanda."

"Is there any other servants still here?"

"Oh, yes. A few still come here but my sister and I are the only ones that live on the mansion grounds."

Kanda gave a slight nod. "I see." Kanda looked at the man, his eyes now a blood red color. "Listen to me. Anything that happens on these grounds is not to be spoken of to any outsiders or anyone who may go running their mouth. Do you understand?"

The man stepped back a bit at Kanda's now change of eye color. "O-Of course, Master Kanda."

Kanda let out a sigh. "I'm sorry." He muttered before grabbing the man and forcing him into the room across from his, locking the door behind him. Once the door was locked he pushed the man against the wall, pulled the man's tux down, opening the man's shirt in one quick movement. Kanda sunk his teeth into the man's neck, releasing the pheromones to relax and pleasure his servant.

The man's eyes widen in terror at first, but then it quickly turned to lust and he moaned and relaxed into Kanda's hold. Kanda began to drink slowly as his servant moaned more in pleasure. Kanda soon had his fill and pulled away, licking the wound, so it would stop bleeding. "Stay here and get some rest." Kanda ordered as he stepped back.

"Yes… Master…" The man mumbled and slid down to the floor and pants to try to calm down. Kanda lifted the man and put him on the bed before leaving and going back into his room.

"Master Kanda!" The girl called out running towards Kanda. "Have you seen my brother?" She asked as she stopped in front of Kanda.

"He's resting." Kanda replied before leaving the girl alone and returning to his room.

The girl blinked. _Was that blood on the side of Master Kanda's mouth!_

Allen slowly sat up in bed and opened his eyes a bit. He scanned the room and noticed Kanda standing by the closed door. "Kanda…?" Allen yawned a bit and rubbed his eyes.

Kanda finally noticed the blood still on the side of his mouth and licked it off quickly. "Yeah, Moyashi?" He asked as he walked to Allen and sat on the bed next to his fledgling.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and snuggled closer to him, missing Kanda's warmth. "Mmm… You smell weird."

"I just fed."

"Oh… that explains it." Kanda just nodded. Allen looked up at Kanda. "Did you ask them?"

"About the other servants? Yeah. There are others that come by but they don't stay on the mansion grounds."

"I see… It'll be trouble if the other servants were to say something though."

"It would… I'll have to hypnotize them or get them to move onto the grounds."

Allen nodded and snuggled into Kanda more. "Yeah… what about the girl and the boy? What would they say?"

Kanda let out a frustrated sigh. "I fed from the boy just now… I've ordered him not to tell anyone outside the mansion."

"What if he tells his sister though?" Allen looked up at Kanda and sat up.

"I'll talk to her now… but the boy should be asleep about now."

"Okay…" Allen frowned a bit and leaned back on the bed.

Kanda stood and looked down at the younger vampyre. "I'll be right back." Kanda said as he headed for the door. Allen only nodded and closed his eyes. When he was outside, Kanda called for the girl and waited.

The girl quickly appeared in front of Kanda holding a white cloth. "Yes, Master Kanda?"

"I need you to listen to me." Kanda eyes met the girls and she began to feel lightheaded. "Anything that happens in this mansion or on its ground is not to be spoken of with any outsider or anyone who will go out and talk about it, do you understand?"

The girl only nodded. "Yes, Master Kanda."

"That is all. Don't make any dinner or food for me or Allen. Make something for yourself and your brother." Kanda said before turning and going back into the room with Allen. The boy was stretched out on the bed waiting for Kanda. "Are you hungry?" Kanda asked after closing and locking the door behind him.

"Mmmmhm."

Kanda walked over and took off his jacket and shirt, easily folding them and setting them down on the night stand. "Then feed, Moyashi." He said kneeling on the bed in front of Allen.

Allen sat up and glanced up at Kanda. "BaKanda has a brain! He can think!" Allen said sarcastically as he sat up on his knees and leaned closer to Kanda.

Kanda glared little daggers into Allen. "Don't make me kick your ass, Moyashi." He growled. Allen smirked a bit and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, then sunk his teeth into his masters neck, and released the pheromones. _I'd think you'd rather just fuck me 'till I can't move instead of kicking my ass. _

Kanda let the smirk cover his face as he released pheromones much stronger than Allen's into the air. _Don't make me do both, Moyashi. _Allen simply moaned a bit and began to drink his master's sweet blood. His face flushed and he soon began to feel the effects of Kanda's pheromones seconds later. Kanda smirked more and held Allen closed, holding back moans as his moyashi drank from him. Allen soon pulled away and licked up droplets of Kanda's blood before watching the wound heal. Kanda looked down at Allen, a small smirk gracing his features.

Allen noticed the smirk and blushed more. "Why are you smirking?"

Kanda pushed Allen back down on the bed and ran a finger down all of Allen's sensitive areas, without answering Allen's question.

Allen's breath was caught in his throat as he turned a darker shade of red and turns his head away. "You get hard fast you know that?" Kanda hummed out.

Allen closed his eyes tight and bit his lips a bit. "So…? Kanda snickered and rubbed the limp in Allen's pants "A-Ahh…" Allen bit his lip more so he wouldn't make any noises. He didn't want the servants to hear him, no matter how big the mansion was. Kanda just couldn't help but snicker more and continued to rub the area slowly and painfully.

"K-Kanda… P-Please stop…" Allen moaned out. Kanda pulled his hand away and looked at Allen, obeying his fledgling's wish. Allen looked up at Kanda with a lustful expression. "Aren't you gonna fuck me…?"

Kanda let the smirk spread over his face; he couldn't hold back. "I don't know. Should I?" He asked with his voice laced with a seductive tone.

Allen's face twisted in horror. "Yes! You will!"

Kanda's smirk seemed to grow. "I will, will I?" He asked, teasingly.

"Kanda!" Allen sat up and pushed Kanda down on the bed, trying to pin him down.

Kanda quickly slipped away though, not allowing Allen to pin him. "What's wrong, Moyashi?"

Allen bit his lip and pouted, sat crossed legged on the bed and turned his head away from Kanda. The side of his eyes were glimmering with tears and his lip was puckered a bit to give his pout a more dramatic look.

Kanda took in the sight with a snicker. "So cute." Kanda said smoothly as he moved back closer to Allen again.

Allen glanced at Kanda, then away again. "Shut up, BaKanda." He couldn't help but blush though from Kanda's words. Kanda sat on the bed and kissed Allen's neck. "Mmm…" Allen quickly stopped pouting and turned his head so Kanda had more room.

Kanda licked up the side of Allen's neck slowly, moving closer, pushing Allen back on the bed. He was getting hard, fast, as he played with Allen.

"Mmm… Ahh…" The blood Allen had just drunk was rushing to his erection and his head for he couldn't seem to stop blushing.

Kanda couldn't help but snicker and suck on Allen's neck. _Do you want me to bite you, Moyashi? _Kanda's thought came through suggestively.

"Ahh… Y…Yes…" Allen closed his eyes, wanting to feel Kanda's bite again. Kanda kissed Allen's neck a few more times before releasing the pheromones again and sinking his teeth into the vain in Allen's neck. Allen gasped at the familiar sensation and moaned as the pheromones began to ravish his body all over again. "Ahhh…" Allen moaned as Kanda began to drink.

The sweetness of Allen's blood hit him quickly making him let out a small moan. The blood still tasted like his own. Allen opened his eyes a bit and turned his head more so Kanda had even more room. He felt this strange warm sensation boiling up inside him and he couldn't keep his moans silent anymore. Kanda couldn't help but enjoy the rich sweet blood that flowed on his tongue and down his throat. Allen digged his nails into Kanda's back, then moved his hands down so his nails traced a line down Kanda's bare back. The smell of Kanda's blood was driving him insane. He needed release. Now.

Kanda pulled away from Allen's neck and licked up the small amount of blood still flowing out. He could feel Allen's need, only to be mirrored by his own. The smell of blood in the room was slowly driving him insane as well.

Allen let out a small moan before turning his head to look at Kanda. "Kanda…"

"I know." Kanda said with a husky, lust filled voice. It took him only seconds to strip them both of the rest of their annoying, unwanted clothes. Allen laid out under Kanda, lust filling his senses.

Kanda looked down at Allen, taking in the sight of his fledgling laying out for him. His cock twitched as the want to be inside Allen grew as he stared at Allen's fine features. "Moyashi." Kanda growled as he did his best to hold back long enough to prepare the younger vampyre under him.

Allen moaned and squirmed under Kanda. He didn't want to be prepared today. "Yuu… Please…"

Kanda let out another growl. He pulled the finger he had just slipped in out again only to replace it seconds later with his throbbing hard cock. Allen arched his back and closed his eyes tight as the sensation of being filled up threw off his senses. "A-Ahh…!" Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist and locked his ankles together so his feet wouldn't slip off. The slight pain from the penetration soon subsided and he moved his hips to feel more of Kanda.

Kanda let out a moan of pleasure as he began thrusting in and out of Allen as hard and fast as he possibly could. His senses were being driven crazy as he began to thrust even deeper into his Moyashi.

"Ah! A-Ahhh! Ah!" Allen threw his head back in pleasure, his eyes leaking tears. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck to pull himself up to match Kanda's movements.

Kanda let out a moan and occasionally Allen's real name as he slammed harder and faster into Allen. He couldn't and wouldn't, ever, be able to get enough of Allen. Allen's muscles began to tighten around Kanda's erection and he unconsciously bit into Kanda's shoulder. He let out a loud muffled moan and Kanda's given name. He was at his limit.

Kanda let out a growl as he felt Allen's fangs pierced into his body. This feeling only made him thurst into Allen's prostate harder. "Fuck! Allen!" Kanda moaned out. He knew they were both close to their climax.

Allen licked up the blood and his nails left their mark on Kanda's skin. He threw his head back and screamed Kanda's name as he came all over them in a hot mess. Kanda moaned loudly as he felt Allen tighten around his cock. He couldn't hold back and came deep inside the younger vampyre, calling out Allen's name in his orgasm.

Allen's screams of pleasure shook the walls in the room; he arched his back and screamed out, "Yuu!" Kanda moaned as he rode out his orgasm, just barely being able to hold himself over Allen. Allen collapsed on the bed and panted heavily. Kanda was panting himself; he pulled out of Allen, only to fall next to the vampyre. Allen glanced at Kanda and managed to curl up next to him, before passing out. Kanda pulled Allen into his arms before relaxing and closing his eyes.

XxX

Lavi slowly began to wake up. He felt weak but over all hungry; his whole body ached like he'd been hit by a train and survived. The vampyre opened his eyes only to be greeted by the annoying rays of the sun. He turned his head away from the source of the light and let out a growl as he did so. _Didn't I close the curtains last night…?_

"Finally awake, I see." Tyki's voice came out smooth and soft in the silent room. The Noah wasn't annoyed or angered like he was last night, he was calm and relaxed, to his utter surprise.

A flood of memories hit Lavi like a car accident. He suddenly felt like he just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. A small part of him hoped he'd just end up waking up back in the Order, drooling on some books in the library. Tyki sighed and walked over to the vampyre and sat next to him on the bed. Lavi didn't dare look up at his new _master. _He just didn't want to see Tyki's handsome face. He didn't want to admit all this was really happening.

Tyki watched Lavi for a bit then sighed again. "You need to feed."

Lavi could feel the hunger in him, but he just didn't want to sit up, much less feed. This guy was a Hunter. True they were bonded now, but the guy could still easily kill him. Lavi didn't understand why Tyki hadn't killed him yet.

Tyki sighed in aggravation this time. He pulled Lavi onto his back and bit his wrist, and then he placed it on Lavi's mouth. "Drink." He ordered.

Lavi's eyes began to glow red as the smell of blood hit his nostrils. He first licked at the bite, then covered the bite with his whole mouth and sucked at the blood, forcing it to come out faster. _It tastes… different… _Lavi thought as he tried to find the right word to fit the taste of the blood that was hitting him like a carriage that was going full speed. He'd unconsciously released the pheromones into the air around them, at their maximum power.

Tyki flinched a bit when he felt the full power of the pheromones. He'd never felt something quite like…this! He growled lustfully and felt himself grow hard as Lavi drank.

Lavi, soon, felt himself being assaulted by his own pheromones. Those, combined with the blood were making him harder than he had ever though he could be. He was beginning to drown himself with the overwhelming lust and hunger, yet something stopped him from drinking. _Vampyre's can't kill their Hunter master. _He remembered from the talk he had with the old panda. _They must follow any and all orders and once bond to the hunter, they can only drink that hunters blood. It's like becoming a slave. _Bookman's voice rang in Lavi's mind like an echo. _That's right… _Lavi thought solemnly. _I'm a slave now…_

Tyki pulled his wrist away and leaned down, licking the blood off Lavi's lips and chin. Lavi couldn't help but blush at this. All thoughts were driven from his mind as he realized his lower area hurt and his master seemed to be just as hard as he was. Tyki hovered over Lavi and crashed his lips on Lavi's.

Lavi couldn't help but kiss back. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he was enjoying the kiss he was resaving from his master. Tyki deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue passed Lavi's lips and teeth. Lavi opened his mouth for Tyki to have more room to explore the inside of his mouth. He did his best to retract his fangs but by now he'd lost all control of his body and couldn't even do that. Tyki poked his tongue on Lavi's fang and felt his blood trickle down his tongue. A small smirk formed on his lips as he rubbed his tongue against Lavi's, so Lavi could taste his blood again.

Lavi grew excited by this. He, at first, rubbed back, than began to suck on Tyki's tongue, desperately wanting more of the blood and though he'd never say it, more of his master. Tyki moaned a bit and after a while, pulled away from the kiss to breathe. Lavi began to pant softly and looked up at his master. His eyes were filled with lust and need for the Noah.

Tyki licked his lips, which were stained with blood, and leaned down to kiss Lavi's neck. Lavi couldn't hold back the small moans that escaped his lips. Tyki's fangs grew suddenly and he bit into Lavi.

"A-Ahh! M-Master." Lavi moaned out.

_Call me Tyki. _Tyki said, hating the sound of being called _master_. He drank slowly, wanting to hear Lavi's moans again.

"Tyki…" Lavi moaned out and he pulled himself closer. Tyki pulled away from the bite and licked up all the blood before slipping his hand up Lavi's shirt and jacket. His fingers quickly found Lavi's nipples and he began to play with them.

"Ngh…" Lavi leaned up to the touch, wanting more. Tyki couldn't help but smirked as he rubbed the nipple, and kept playing with Lavi's warm blood. Lavi couldn't hold back his moans. He was aching with need. "T-Tyki… Please!" Lavi forced the words out of his mouth.

"Please, what?" Tyki smirked a bit and stripped Lavi off his jacket and shirt, threw the orange scarf on the floor, but made sure not to touch Lavi's pants.

"P-Please touch me…" Lavi felt the tears of anger and need welling up in his eyes. Tyki couldn't help but snicker as he grabbed Lavi through his pants. Lavi's eyes widen as his back arched. "A-Ahh!"

Tyki began to rub Lavi through the fabric, slowly, smirking all the way. Lavi was going insane. His hips bucked a bit to feel more as a low moan escaped his lips. "Tyki… Please…" Lavi begged as the tears slipped from his eyes.

Tyki's sadistic smirk grew as he slowly began to unzip Lavi's pants. The rabbit was getting frustrated. He hates to be played with and this guy was playing him way too much! Tyki knew Lavi was getting angry from how slow he was going, so he yanked the pants down and threw them on the floor, took off Lavi's boots and leaned down to pull Lavi's boxers away as well. When Tyki had Lavi completely naked below him, he leaned down and licked Lavi's throbbing erection.

"Ahh! Tyki!" Lavi moaned out.

"Yes?" Tyki smirked and sucked on the head, all while never taking his eyes off Lavi's beautiful expression. Lavi couldn't answer; instead he let out a loud moan and bucked his hips, shoving his erect organ into Tyki's mouth.

Tyki didn't want to play this game anymore, he couldn't. With his right hand he began to rub Lavi's entrance and bobbed his head, sucking, nipping, and licking at the sensitive skin. Lavi moaned, part of him became a bit scared as he felt the finger rubbing on his virgin entrance, whole another part of him wanted it so bad that he was about ready to snap.

Tyki slowly pushed the finger in as he bobbed his head more. Lavi let out moans of both pain and pleasure. Tyki wiggled the finger around a bit and pulled away from the harden cock to look over Lavi, taking in the sight of his vampyre. Lavi moaned and drooled a bit, his eye was tightly shut and his face was a dark shade of red.

Tyki's erection throbbed in his pants and he pushed the fingers in deeper. He wanted to be inside the vampyre, _now._ "Nnn!" Lavi let out a loud moan. He could feel his masters want and it drove him over the edge. "Master! Please take me."

"Eger aren't you?" Tyki said, but didn't obey Lavi. He simply slipped another finger inside Lavi and began to stretch him. Lavi felt pain take over when Tyki's finger was added. He bit down on his lip to hold back the cries of pain that wanted to escape his mouth. It couldn't fool Tyki though; he felt the pain Lavi felt and leaned down and kissed his vampyre. Lavi kissed back, trying to distract himself from the pain.

Tyki pushed his fingers in deeper and flicked Lavi's prostate. Lavi's emerald eyes widen as he let out a scream filled with nothing but pleasure. "Tyki!" Tyki, without wasting time, stretched Lavi out more and added another finger, all while he kept rubbing that sweet spot over and over. Soon Tyki took his fingers out and sat up, and began to strip off his clothes that were bothering the living hell out of him.

Lavi watched as his master stripped. He opened his legs as wide as he possibly could for his master, still fearing the thought of the penetration, but wanting it so bad. Tyki leaned down and positioned himself at Lavi's stretched entrance and slowly began to push in.

Lavi bit his lip again. _It hurts…_

Tyki stopped when he was all the way inside and reached towards Lavi's erection and slowly began to stroke it. Lavi moaned and began to relax a bit. The pain and the pleasure mixed together was making him grip the sheets for support, fearing that the bed might just disappear.

Tyki soon pulled out until only the head was inside and pushed back in. Lavi let out a small moan, and moved his hip up to feel a bit more. Tyki soon grew impatient and began to thrust into Lavi faster, lifting the boy's ass up in the air to slam in harder.

All the pain was gone now and Lavi was moaning in pleasure and moving his hips with Tyki's movements. Tyki pulled his erection all the way out and slammed in deeper into Lavi, hitting his prostate head first. Lavi threw his head back and screamed loud as his back arched perfectly to Tyki's thrust. Tyki didn't hesitate for a moment; he kept thrusting into Lavi, moving faster and harder with each thrust. The Noah pushed the rabbit's legs back more and with the new position, he slammed in harder into Lavi's sweet spot. The heat Tyki was feeling made his eyes roll to the back of his head and moan out Lavi's name.

"Tyki!" Lavi screamed as he came hard all over their chest and stomach. His muscles tighten around Tyki's cock like it was trying to force the cum out of it.

Tyki pushed in one last time and came inside Lavi, coating Lavi's insides white with his seed. "Lavi!"

Lavi's eyes rolled back in his head as he screamed in pleasure. He thought he was going to die from the heat but was able to hold onto a single strand of consciousness. Tyki moaned one last time and pulled out of Lavi. Lavi let out one last moan as well before collapsing on the bed. Tyki laid down next to him and pulled Lavi into his arms. Lavi couldn't help but snuggle closer to Tyki, inhaling Tyki's sent. _These feelings must be from the bond…_He told himself. Tyki strokes Lavi's hair and kissed his forehead; Lavi closed his eyes.

"Sleep."

With the order given and the exhastuon he felt from not only having sex with a guy for the first time, but also from being fed off of, again; Lavi drifted off into the blackness of sleep.

As soon as Lavi was deep in his sleep, a doorway, the shape of a heart, appeared in the middle of the room. "Tyki." A young girl's voice came like a melody as the doorway became solid.

Tyki tucked Lavi into the bed and got out, slipping his pants back on and turning his head towards the door as it opened. "Yes?"

Road stepped into the room and twirled around, swaying back and forth when she stopped. She looked at Tyki and ran to him, glomped him and held on tight. "You're still playing with that little vampyre?"

Tyki held Road up and smiled a bit; Road always made him smile, no matter what situation they were in. "Yes, Road."

Road glanced at Lavi and examined the abused body. "Aren't you going to kill him?" She asked in sing song voice, though she'd noticed the bond between the two already.

Tyki sat down on the chair and sighed, holding Road on his lap as she kicked her feet. "You know about the bond, don't you Road?"

Road couldn't help but smirk. "You let the little vampyre bite you, big brother?" She asked. "You know Earl-sama will be mad when he finds out."

Tyki rolled his eyes and leaned back on the chair. "Shut up, Road. I know."

"So why don't you just kill him. As a hunter you can kill any vampyre that's bonded to you and you know that, Tyki." Road said a with a bone chilling tone in her voice. "Or is it you care about this vampyre?"

Tyki narrowed his eyes at her. "I haven't finished playing with him."

"You know what the Earl says about playing with vampyre's that are bond to us. You have to kill him Tyki." Even though the coldness of the words, Road's worry for her older brother came through her dark eyes.

"I know that, Road."

"Then stop playing around!"

Tyki sighed in aggravation and glanced at Lavi's sleeping form. Lavi was sound asleep and breathing softly, completely unaware of what was going on in the room.

"Either kill him or tell the Earl you plan to use him as a weapon, Tyki. But you shouldn't get attached to him." Road said as she let go of her brother and jumped to her feet.

Tyki nodded a bit. "I know, Road…"

"Then what are you going to do."

"I'll kill him later."

Road looked at her brother and nodded. "You better." She said as she walked back to the door she made. Tyki simply nodded and watched her go. Road walked through the door and it quickly closed and disappeared behind her.

"…" Tyki sighed and glanced back at Lavi and walked back to the bed, he laid down next to the rabbit and slowly fell asleep hearing Lavi breathe.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you guys enjoyed it. :] Yep. TykixLavi~ I love that couple *_* It's my fav next to Yullen x3! Anyway, we have a question for all you readers out there! What do you guys think about getting Allen pregnant, Hmmm? Tell us about it. Like it? Don't like it? Do it? Don't do it? Well? :P**

**Remember to thank Taiko guys. **

**~SaYa**

**K A N D A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**I do not own -Man, and I never will. -tear, sob-**

**Warning: ...OOC? o.o**

* * *

The week flew past Allen light a speeding bullet. The boy had entertained himself by watching Kanda rearrange everything in the mansion, so it looked like how he had left it, Allen had guessed. At the moment Kanda was seconds away from cleaning out the attic. The samurai had spent all week figuring out how the mansion had been like when he was still alive. He had cut the grass, tamed the gardens, fixed the pipe lines and had given the mansion electricity. He also fixed the paint and tinted windows along with the awful odor the house gave off each time they stepped inside. The Asian had also gone out and obtained more human servants. At one point during his mission to arrange the mansion to his liking, he had mumbled something about the Usagi, then said he must have been imagining things and let it slip from his thoughts.

By this time Allen had memorized every hall and room in the mansion, and hadn't gotten lost since the third day they were there. The smell of humans still bothered Allen to a cretin degree but he learned to ignore it quickly. Allen, at the moment, simply stood in a corner as Kanda moved the last bit of things—an ancient armor—to the living room. Kanda used the upmost care in moving the armor. He'd kill himself if he ruined it after so damn long. There would be no way in hell he could face that kind of dishonor.

"Hey, BaKanda?" Allen asked, noting how carful Kanda was being with the old piece of metal.

Kanda growled at the stupid nickname and a quick flash of Allen's thought about the armor being a piece of junk also came through in seconds. "What do you want, _Moyashi_?" Kanda growled, making sure to put venom in the nickname.

Allen's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but he shivered slightly at the way Kanda said it. "What's with the… er… armor…?" Allen asked watching Kanda with intense hazel eyes.

"Don't fucking worry about it, Moyashi." Kanda growled out as he carefully maneuvered around with the prized armor.

Allen pouted faintly as he watched Kanda move, but didn't bother to start a fight with Kanda. The last time Kanda had gotten violent with him, Kanda had slashed Mugen down his back. Thankfully he healed quickly and hardly felt the pain, but Allen didn't want to make the samurai anymore irritated than he already was.

Kanda allowed himself to relax a little as he let go of the stupid Moyashi's dumbass comment. Instead he thought back to the time he thought he smelt the Usagi, He was sure the smell had come from a hunter he watched pass by. It would be a huge problem if they found out Allen and Kanda were here. It would bring about more problems that Kanda could handle on his own.

Allen frowned as he watched the samurai, recalling the night Kanda had thought he smelled Lavi, since Kanda had brought it up. He wanted to comment on it, but he didn't want the angry samurai on his ass finally set the armor down in the spot he wanted it. It was in plain sight for anyone whom might come into the mansion. The last of the mementoes Kanda had of his human life that stood proud and strong as he did. He felt the honor wash over him as he forgot all about the Usagi's sent for a moment. It made him think of his mother and father; he needed to visit and give his respects to them. Then there was Alma… Alma was missing. He didn't know what to think of that, period.

Now that the armor wasn't moving, Allen could finally observe it more thoroughly. The armor was actually very beautiful and unique. He had never seen a samurai armor in person, and now he was starting to feel guilty for calling it what he did; plus the emotional meaning it held to Kanda made him feel worse.

Kanda let out a sigh before turning to face his fledgling. "I'm going to their graves." He started shortly and simply.

Allen nodded. "Okay…" He wasn't going to question Kanda.

With that, Kanda walked out the back door and continued to the far back of the mansions large backyard; their privet family burial ground. He was actually rather glad it was on the grounds too. He didn't have to worry about any humans, and the servants had already gotten over the fact that he was a vampyre. He, for once, had taken his time to give them a proper explanation of what happened and what he was. It was the honorable thing to do in his mind after all.

Allen stood up and walked to the window so he could watch Kanda walk towards the back of the mansion where he wasn't allowed to go to. Soon Allen lost sight of Kanda and sighed, leaning back against the glass to relax a bit. Kanda took his time to bow at each grave. He silently placed his offerings for them, but didn't say a word, just bowed respectfully and silently for what seemed hours.

Allen made his way up to his room an hour later. The boy had learned that giving Kanda space, especially when Kanda was either pissed or thinking about his family, seemed to give the Asian a little peace of mind. He walked to the bed in the center of the room and sat down, staring at the wooden mahogany floor. Allen's mind began to drift off as he began thinking about his parents, who he never met, then Mana popped into his train of thought, and all those years he was happy by the man's side, then Mana's death… and how he had turned Mana into an Akuma—at least that's what he thought it was, Allen wasn't quite sure what had happened that night. That night also brought him to Cross, who only trained him to play poker and pay off his dept; nothing but bitter thoughts and memories came up, nothing good.

Kanda finally made his way back as the sun began to set. He stayed out there for half of the day; he just couldn't focus on time when it came to things like his past. Plus he needed a little piece and quite, and by now, Allen was hungry, because he sure was.

Allen had lost track of time as well and was now staring at the wall in front of him, hot tears streaming down his face as his thoughts kept pulling him back to Mana's death, and the last words he had heard his father figure say; the guilt he had felt for years and still feels today. As Kanda got closer to the mansion he began to feel the strong emotion of despair coming from his fledgling. It made him feel uneasy and made him run to Allen instead of keeping his cool. He quickly entered Allen's room, but made sure not to make a noise. "Moyashi?" He whispered softly to try to calm the boy's nerves.

Allen, not hearing Kanda, or feeling his master's presence for that matter, closed his eyes tightly and buried his head in his palms, his fingers digging into his scalp, drawing droplets of blood, staining his white hair. A small sob escaped his lips. _"Keep moving forward, Allen." _The phrase kept replaying in Allen's mind, over and over, like it was purposely blaming Allen for Mana's death.

Kanda walked forward and wrapped his large arms around Allen's small waist and pulled him closer, pressing the boy against his chest. He forced the sensation of being safe and protected to flow into Allen, giving the boy a small feeling of hope to calm him down. He kept hearing the phrase repeat in the boys mind as well. It surprised him how strong that little phrase was to Allen. _It's okay, Allen. It's not your fault. _Kanda sent the thought towards Allen.

Allen gripped Kanda's jacket tightly, hiding his face in the Asian's chest as he began to calm down. _Mana…_ He closed his eyes one last time before he began to feel limp in Kanda's arms. Not even the warmth of Kanda's body provided the boy comfort. There was just something in the back of his mind that kept tugging him; irritating him. It felt like he had somehow been in Japan before, and something horribly wrong had happened long ago.

Kanda just continued to rock Allen and held him softly. "It's okay, Moyashi. You're safe. Nothing's wrong. Just go to sleep." He ordered softly. Allen's eyes began to grow heavy with the order; soon the boy was sound asleep in Kanda's arms. Kanda let out a soft sigh. He didn't want to dig further into that feeling Allen had. Something told him there'd be something he wouldn't want to see. Something that could cause major problems for them both; Kanda didn't need that right now.

**XxX**

Lavi was trying hard to sleep; he had never been so damn miserable in his long immortal life. Tyki was sitting up in bed, leaning on the wall behind him. The older man had watched his vampyre sleep for a couple hours now. Lavi could feel the man's stare; that only reminded him how miserable he was. Just a week ago he was happy and looking forward to his long life, now his immortality just seemed like a curse.

Tyki let out a long sigh. If the vampyre continued to act this way, he would have no choice but to kill him. Tyki, in all honestly, didn't want to kill the boy, but he was causing him too much trouble. The one thing Tyki hated more than anything was mixing his White and Black selves and Lavi was causing him to do just that.

Lavi could feel the death threat coming from Tyki, but at this point he didn't even care. He was better off dead in his mind. If he was dead, then his master would have no way of gaining information about the Order.

"Lavi." Tyki called. Lavi only ignored him. "Lavi." This time the name was called out with a bit of anger and annoyance. Though the anger sent a wave of fear down Lavi's back, he continued to ignore it. He wasn't going to respond no matter what. Tyki growled and narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "Lavi, open your eyes and look at me." Tyki ordered.

Lavi tried to ignore the order; he fought with all his will, yet it was still not enough. Within the next few seconds his eyes were open and he was turning his head to look at Tyki. Now he was regretting having his body facing away from the man; in this position, his neck was wide open for an attack.

"Sit up." Another order seeped out of Tyki.

Lavi straightened himself before sitting up. At least in this position he was able to guard himself against the man, even if it would be useless.

Tyki studied Lavi's features and sighed. Lavi had bags under his eyes, and was paler than he usually was. Even Lavi's brilliant red hair was dull and almost lifeless, and his emerald eyes seemed hallow and empty. The Noah opened his arms and singled the boy over to him.

Lavi wasn't quite sure about what to do. He stayed there for a couple moments, studying Tyki just as Tyki had studied him. _It doesn't matter at this point. I can guard my mind against him if I have to… Either way I'm going to end up dead. _Lavi thought unhappily as he stood and walked over to Tyki. As he did so, he locked away any and all important information on the Order or anyone having to do with it, Kanda and Allen included.

Tyki pulled Lavi onto his lap, making the boy straddle him, and then turned his head to expose his long neck. "Drink, you need it."

Lavi stared at Tyki for what felt like hours. He hadn't expected this offering, but he hadn't fed in a few days and he could feel his hunger quickly clouding his mind. So he did as he was told and leaned down and bit into Tyki, involuntarily releasing the pheromones. Tyki moaned softly but made nothing of the pleasure he felt. He only held Lavi in place and let the boy drink. Lavi let himself relax a little as he drank. He still couldn't deny how amazing the blood tasted to him, and it only seemed to get better with every taste. Tyki's long, dark fingers stroked Lavi's hair as he muffled his moans softly against Lavi's shoulder.

Lavi let the fingers ghost over his hair. He slowly began to feel the tug to stop drinking, although he knew he was still hungry for more, but there was no fighting it; it's impossible to fight it. He pulled away from Tyki's neck and licked the wound until it stopped bleeding; the little punctured holes would be healed in the next hour or so. Tyki let out a small sigh as he no longer felt the effects of the pheromones; he managed to relax his body to the slightest degree. He looked down at Lavi and wiped the blood that remained on Lavi's lips, and then leaned down to lick his fingers clean, tasting his own blood.

Lavi did his best not to blush. He didn't understand how this man could go from being a sadistic bastard that loved to play around with him in ways that made him want to kill himself, to such a pleasant guy that would hold him and tell him it's alright when he wanted to cry and scream.

Tyki leaned back against the wall to watch Lavi again. "Lavi." The boy looked up at the man, but refused to say a word. "Why are you here?"

Everything froze up at the moment for Lavi. That was the one thing he had hoped to avoid. He had to come up with a believable lie and fast. "I came here to check this place out…" Being a scout from the Order seemed like a decent cover for now.

Tyki rolled his golden eyes, clearly seeing pass the lie Lavi had created. "Don't lie to me." He ordered.

With that, Lavi bit down on his lip, hard, and drew blood. He couldn't tell Tyki; no matter what happened he couldn't tell him.

"Lavi."

Lavi stayed still, like a deer caught in headlights. He wasn't going to budge this time. He had to fight the order with everything he had. His mouth would stay shut if it was the last thing he did. Tyki's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared daggers into Lavi; a small growl escaping his lips, and the little patience he had with the boy slowly slipping away. Lavi didn't faultier. He knew he was about to get the beating of his life but he wasn't going to talk, no matter what his master gave him, he wouldn't betray his friends.

Tyki stood up and punched Lavi across the face, sending him back and onto the floor. "Speak, damn it!" Lavi closed his eyes tight, holding back tears that wanted to seep out from the sting of the punch. The vampyre didn't even bother to brace himself for what was to come; he only kept focusing on random thoughts so Tyki couldn't pry his mind open. Tyki growled again and grabbed Lavi by his hair and threw him into the wall opposite of them.

Lavi let himself be thrown. He made his body relax so his bones would be harder to break. Once his head met the wall, black spots gathered around his vision. Lavi knew this was only the beginning, by the time this was done, he'd have every bone is his body broken; he was sure of that.

Tyki began to brutally punch and kick Lavi's body, not even bothering to consider giving the rabbit a chance to talk. He felt Lavi's bones breaking; the sound of them cracking and shattering under his fist brought a cruel smirk to the Noah's face.

Lavi just laid there, taking the beating. He did his best not to cry out in pain as he felt some of the bones stab through his skin as the kicks and punches grew more powerful. Lavi had underestimated how powerful his master really was. Soon, Tyki stopped with his abuse and narrowed his eyes at Lavi. The vampyre was barely holding onto consciousness. He could only see a blurry line through his swelling eyes and cheeks; tears staining his swollen and bleeding cheeks and lips. He didn't dare move from his spot; he didn't want to feel any more pain.

Tyki picked up Lavi and threw him back on the bed and hovered over the vampyre, gripping Lavi's wrist an easily snapping one of them.

Lavi's eyes widened as he felt the snap. He did his best to hold back the scream but it surfaced anyway and the sound that escaped Lavi was that of a dying child. His vision started to go black as he felt his head go light. _Oh god, please have mercy on me and just let me faint and him kill me while I'm out…_ Lavi prayed; he _actually _prayed! He was losing the bit of sanity he had left!

Tyki growled and swiftly snapped Lavi's other wrist. "Speak. Now."

Lavi saw more dots in his vision, he was losing his hold. It didn't help that he wasn't trying to hold on to it to begin with. He let a small smirk cover his face as he lost consciousness, sleeping into the daftly and painlessness of the blackness; welcoming the warm embrace of Death.

Tyki, once Lavi was asleep, easily managed to slip into the vampyre's mind, searching for the answer he was looking for, now that Lavi couldn't block him out. Lavi thought, even in the deepest of slumbers, still felt the intrusion. He was actually glad to be part of the Bookman clan. It wasn't hard to hide information among everything he knew. By the time Tyki finds what he's looking for, Lavi'll be awake and can kick him out before he figures something out, or so Lavi hoped.

After about two hours of searching through pointless information and millions of wars throughout human history, Tyki finally came up to Lavi's recent memories and began looking through them. It was then when Lavi began to wake up. He felt a sudden wave of fear hit him like a bullet when he realized that Tyki had found it. _No! _Lavi mentally screamed while he tried to push Tyki away from him, trying to break Tyki's hold on him.

_Too late. _Tyki thought as he saw the past three weeks through Lavi's eyes in a flash. He was Kanda and Allen in the mansion that had never been touched by hunters off to the west. Tyki was absolutely stunned; he couldn't believe _three _vampyres had gotten into the island without being caught! He slipped away from Lavi's memories and looked down at the boy. He growled and quickly knocked Lavi out again before standing up and opening a Noah Door and walked inside. He needed to talk to Road.

Lavi let out one more cry before he was knocked out again. He wanted to beg Tyki not to tell, but he knew that Tyki was in his Black side and wouldn't care how much he begged and dragged his knees on the floor. Maybe if Tyki was in his White side things would have gone so much better. But that's only hope for the hopeless, and that is exactly what Lavi was.

Road was sitting in her room, next to the fire place but she was bored out of her mind. She was playing with her dolls, wishing she had something to do other than stare at the flames and watch her dolls burn helplessly one by one.

"Road." Tyki said as he opened the door to Road's room, completely ignoring Lavi's attempts to beg him to stop.

Road looked up. Her bored expression soon vanished and was replaced with one of excitement and happiness. "Tyki!" She yelled as she stood up and jumped from her spot to where her uncle was. She threw her arms around Tyki's neck and dangled off the much taller male.

Tyki held Road for a while before pushing her back. "I need to speak with you."

Road raised an eyebrow at the urgency in her uncle's voice. "What is it? You can't kill the little vampyre?" Road asked in an almost mocking, yet serious tone.

"There's two other vampyres on the island. They're living in the mansion west from the town I'm staying at." Tyki said, ignoring Road's question.

Road blinked twice; she was speechless. "Two…? Two _vampyres _go passed our borders!" She asked in disbelief and anger.

"Well, three, if you count Lavi." Tyki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Get rid of them as soon as possible, Road."

A dark smile fell over Road's graceful features. "I thought you'd never ask." She said in a sing song voice as she opened a Door to the Kanda mansion.

"Have fun, Road." Tyki said before walking back to his Door and returning to his destroyed vampyre.

"Oh, I will." Road said, talking to no one in particular. Once outside the mansion, she called upon the Akumas in the area.

Allen quickly sat up on his bed; a strong wave of terror flooded his veins as he felt his throat close up. His left eye began to throb in pain. Allen's hazel eyes glanced over at the window of the room, seeking what was making him uneasy, but found nothing, just stars and dots in the darkened sky.

Kanda had felt the surge of power for only half a second but immediately, he recognized it as a hunter. "Damn it!" He growled as he pulled Mugen out and got ready to head out into the night. "Allen! Get the servants and hide!"

"Kanda! What's going on!" Allen quickly stood up and looked at Kanda.

"Just fucking hide!" Kanda yelled as he ran to the front door. He didn't bother in trying to hide the urgency and panic in his voice as he did so. Allen felt the panic and quickly ran out to where the servants slept and gathered them without a word. He took them up to the attic to hide the best they could.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are vampyres." Road sung out, loud enough to be heard throughout the manor.

Kanda bit his lip hard and stepped outside the mansion. The second he did so, he was greeted by a swarm of Akuma bullets. He wasted no time in destroying the bullets and the Akuma's before turning his attention to the girl.

"Not bad." Road hummed as she looked Kanda over, examining him. "My name i—"

"I don't give a fuck about what your name is, Hunter." Kanda said with a dark glare that could almost kill; almost.

Allen watched the shivering girl that was their servant being held by her brother. He made his way to the small window. He watched as Kanda destroyed the vast bullets that came crashing down at him. That's when he saw her. A girl, which looked so familiar; felt so familiar. Allen was almost positive he had seen her before, and heard her cheery voice ages before he was turned or had ever met Cross.

Road pouted a bit as she glared at Kanda. "You're really rude." She stated as the scenery around them began to melt away and change.

"Kanda!" Allen quickly got up, told the servants to stay put and ran down the steps to the attic, hurrying towards the front door and trying his hardest to reach his master. Kanda was in shock as everything changed around him. He heard Allen's yells but didn't focus on them, in case the laughing Hunter decided to attack. Road, on the other hand, was snickering darkly as the world around them changed. She couldn't wait till they were in her world.

Allen finally made it out of the house as the mansion disappeared behind him. He stumbled forward and fell on his knees as he looked around, terror was filling his senses as he looked around, seeing nothing but floating candles and stuffed animals.

"Where the hell are we?" Kanda growled, taking a quick lanced around the room. The place was eerie beyond compare.

"You're in my world now." Road hummed darkly as she pointed at Kanda. Candles with points as sharp as the fangs in Kanda's mouth went flying towards him.

Allen's eyes widen as time seemed to stop around him and turn into slow motion. He saw the candles reaching his master and he ran faster. "Kanda!"

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled in shock as he watched Allen run. There wasn't much time for him to protect both Allen and himself. Road's dark laughs came sadistically as she watched the younger vampyre try to save the older one.

"Ka—" Allen's eyes widen as one of the candles stabs though his right shoulder, another one though his left leg. He screamed loud as he fell back, blood pouring out of his wounds.

Kanda was able to blow the rest of the candles away before they hit him. "Allen!" He screamed as he ran to Allen. He pulled out the candles and threw them behind him. He cut his hand with Mugen and put it to Allen's mouth.

Allen bit down on Kanda's hand and drank; he didn't have enough time to release the pheromones and only used the blood of his master to heal his wounds.

Kanda didn't even flinch as the fangs buried themselves into his hand. He only pulled Allen into his arms and grabbed Mugen with his free hand, holding it in a defensive way so he'd be able to defend them even if it was only a little.

Road laughed harder at the scene. She bent down and picked up one of the candles that had rolled to her feet and stood. "You vampyres are so much fun to play with." She said as she licked the end of the candle, collecting the blood at the tip. All at once, her face dropped into a shocked expression. Her eyes were fixed on the boy with silver hair.

Allen pulled away from Kanda's hand and licked the wound. He hissed a bit as the pain on his shoulder and leg finally subsided and leaned against Kanda. He felt Road's stare and soon glanced back at the girl, his eyes widen when he finally got to see the girl clearly. Kanda held Allen close. He was confused by the girl's look but it angered him because she was staring right at Allen.

"Fourteenth…" She whispered out softly as their eyes connected.

"…Fourteenth?"Allen asked, gripping Kanda's jacket slightly as he tried not to look away from the girl. Allen somehow knew her, he just couldn't remember how he knew her or from when.

Now, Road new it was time to take her leave. She quickly turned around and opened her Door and disappeared inside. "Earl!" The girl shouted.

The Earl's head shot up at the sound of his name, his wide grin flattered a bit, but did not disappear; his top hat sitting neatly on his head. "What is it, Road, dear?"

"The Fourteenth is back!" Road yelled, partly from her excitement, partly in her fear. She'd love her brother but that was before he went insane and tried to kill the Earl.

The Earl's eyes widen and he froze; his wicked grin masking his dark face fluttered. "He's back?"

Road nodded vigorously. "He's a vampyre. He's here in Japan!"

The Earl's shoulders slumped and he fell back on his chair. "A vampyre…" The Earl looked up at Road. "Did his blood taste the same as before, aside from the vampyre odor?"

Road shook her head. "It was different. It was still him, but it was really strange. It tasted really good though."

"Is that so… Road, I want you to bring him to me. Now." The Earl's grin soon turned into a smirk. "We need to give the Fourteenth a welcome back celebration."

Road's dark sadistic smirk grew as well. "Okay." She sang as the Door opened again. She waved good bye at the Earl and quickly disappeared into the Door.

**XxX**

Kanda sat there, shock displayed on his face as the world they were sent to disappeared. "What the hell!" Allen leaned back on Kanda as the stuffed animals and candles vanished, and they were both sent back to the mansion grounds with the soft welcoming grass under them. Kanda let out a heavy sigh as he stood, pulling Allen with him. "They'll be back soon…" Kanda said as he walked back to the mansion.

Allen followed Kanda back inside. "Was she a hunter?"

"Yes she was… She was from the Noah Clan… We need to get out of here and fast."

Allen looked at Kanda with a bit of confusion. "Where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere… We just have to get out of here." Kanda stated, going up to their room and packing the few possessions they had in a quick haste. Allen nodded, quickly stuffing the little clothes he owned into his bag. Kanda immediately grabbed Allen and bolted out of the mansion. He didn't hesitate for a second and didn't slow down for Allen when he felt the Hunter's power again just outside the mansion. He just kept running, faster and faster, literally dragging the boy by his arm. Allen glanced back at the mansion just as the Door appeared and the girl stepped out. Kanda increased his speed, making Allen fumble and trip over his own feet. He needed to get away in case more Noah's were to come. Even as strong as Kanda was, taking on more than one Noah at a time was like signing your own death warrant.

Road quickly made notice of the two running as she stepped out. She took off after them, calling out to all the hunters and Akuma's in the area to help her.

Allen managed to regain his balance after a couple seconds of being practically dragged on the dirt ground. His scared eye began to throb in pain again and he took his free hand to cover it, biting his lip lightly and looked up. Circular figures began to form and appear in the distance of the dark sky. The more Allen looked at them, the more his eye stung and throbbed, almost like warning him they were there. "K-Kanda! What is that!"

Kanda glanced up at the sky, finally taking notice of the Akumas that were gathering. He cursed loudly under his breath for being so foolish and not noticing them before. "Fucking Akuma!" He yelled as he pulled out Mugen, mumbling the words 'Innocence, activate' and Mugen lit up. With a quick movement of his hand Kanda sliced the air in front of them, a blue cut opened in the space and rippled as millions of Hell-like-creatures escaped the ripple and went flying towards the Akuma's, destroying them once they made contact.

Allen stopped by Kanda's side and turned around to search for the girl, but couldn't find her. _Where'd she go…! _As the Akuma's screamed in pain, he glanced up and his eyes widen. The hand that had been covering his eye dropped to his side. His left eye had gone completely black; only two crimson-like rings formed around where the iris was suppose to be. The Akuma's had something next to them, what looked like a body wrapped up in bandages and chained. As the Akuma's exploded he saw the bodies, or what he believed deep down was their souls, scream and shriek in agony before shattering. Allen felt his chest burn and his eyes water at the sight.

"Let's go Moyashi!" Kanda screamed, not noticing the change in Allen's eye, before heading forward again and dragging Allen with him.

Road was waiting in their path, a dark smile planted on her face as she watched the approach.

Allen was dragged along unwillingly by Kanda, but soon he stopped and forced Kanda to stop when he saw Road a couple yards in front of them. Kanda let out a loud growl from the back of this throat. "Hunter…" He growled as he held Mugen in front of them, preparing for an attack.

Road laughed wickedly. "Fourteenth, why don't you stop hiding behind that other vampyre and come home with me?" Allen looked at Road for a moment before stepping back so he was no longer touching Kanda. Her laugh and stare was beginning to scare him, and he didn't know what she was talking about. Something in the back of his mind began to throb in pain again as he bit his lip. Kanda jumped at the girl, disregarding what she had said. He wasn't even close to her when an Akuma appeared and took the blow for her. The explosion and smoke forced Kanda back a couple steps.

Road had slipped her way behind Allen with the distraction Kanda had made. She was now hugging the boy from behind, and since he was taller than her, she was on her tippy toes so her chin reached his shoulders; she pressed their bodies together in a tight hold. "Fourteenth."

Allen gasped loudly and looked back at Road the best he could. "F-Fourteenth?" He mumbled in a shaky breath.

"You don't remember?" Road asked, disappointment waving into her voice while she pouted slightly.

"Allen!" Kanda screamed once the smoke around him was cleared. He took a step forward only to have around twenty Akuma's gather around him from nowhere, making sure he didn't get to their master.

"R-Remember what…?" Allen asked, then glanced back at Kanda and his eyes widen. "Kanda!" He struggled to get away from Road; the sight of the Akuma's souls still frightened the boy but he tried to push the feeling of terror down.

Road only pulled Allen again against her again. "Either way, I need to take you home to the Earl. You'll remember with time!" Road sighed as a Door appeared behind them, ready to take them where she wanted.

Kanda quickly fought his way through the Akuma's. He finished with the last Akuma just in time to see the Door opening. "Allen!" He screamed as he rushed forward just in time to pull Allen back before he got pulled inside. Allen gripped Kanda's jacket for support and glanced back at Road, the bay began to shake in Kanda's arms while the throbbing in his head grew louder. Kanda sheathed Mugen and took off once again with Allen in his arms. He had no choice but run at this point.

"Get back here!" Road screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to follow the vampyres easily.

Allen followed at Kanda's side the best he could; his footing becoming sloppy as a warm chill spread over his body and he froze up. All around him he heard the suffering cries of the Akuma's. He heard their cries of pain; their cries for help. He opened his eyes and looked up at the akuma's about to attack them. He was frozen, like his blood had turned to ice. Kanda didn't hesitate to kill the incoming Akumas. After all of them were gone, Kanda grabbed Allen's arm again and took off running, faster this time.

Allen stumbled along. His left arm began to throb along with his eye and head and he groaned as the pain grew and he slipped away from Kanda's grip and fell down to his knees. He gripped his arm and screamed. In a flash of green light, his left arm had grown three times its size, the redness of the arm turned silver and the fingers turned into claws. As if the arm had a mind of its own, it shot up, taking Allen's body with it as it began to slice up the nearby Akumas.

"Allen!" Kanda screamed. Road watched in shock as Allen destroyed the Akumas. _He's become an exorcist too…_ She thought in a solemn, yet angry manner. Soon, most of the Akuma's were dead and Allen fell back on solid ground, his arm changing back to normal, almost as if it was saying it was tired of fighting. Allen's mind began to race as soon as his feet touched the ground. Kanda quickly ran to Allen, picking him up and taking off again. He took out the last of the Akuma before speeding up to unimaginable speeds.

Road was left there, dumbstruck. She didn't know what to do at this point. After a short amount of time, Road went back to the Earl, unsure how to tell him of her failure and her new findings. And indeed, the Earl waited pasently for the girl to return. He was anxiously waiting to meet the Fourteenth again, wanting to see him again brought tears to his eyes, but those emotions were soon subsided once he saw Road's Door open.

"Welcome back, Road! Where's our guest?" The Earl said, expecting Allen to walk out from behind Road.

Road looked down, unable to look at the Earl. "I couldn't catch him…"

The Earl's face turned murderous and he glared down at the girl. "What?"

"A-And he ha-has an i-innocence…" Road mumbled and took a step back, unsure of what he might do. The Earl growled in anger. He did not except this to happen.

**XxX**

Allen laid limply in Kanda's arms as he tried to recover from what had happened; his mind still racing. Kanda didn't take long to find a place to hide. He needed to find a way out of this island for their sake. "Kanda…? What happened to my arm…?"

"It turned into innocence." Kanda stated.

"Innocence?" Allen asked.

"It's the power that lets us destroy the Akuma, Noahs and the Earl." Kanda explained as he slowed down to a stop.

Allen looked down at his arm and narrowed his eyes in confusion. His head, eye, and arm no longer throbbed in pain. "I never knew I had it…"

"Most don't until they use it for the first time."

Allen looked up at Kanda. "How did you find yours?"

"It was a while after I turned. I escaped from the Order and came across some Akuma and activated it fully then…"

"Oh…" Allen glanced around, then made his way towards a tree and sat down. "We should get some rest…" Kanda only gave a quick nod in responds. Allen quickly curled up and made sure the sun wouldn't hit him in the morning; a minute hadn't passed before the boy was sound asleep from exhaustion. Kanda made sure to hide Allen in a better spot where they would not be seen, then laid next to Allen and welcomed sleep like an old friend.

Kanda made sure to hide Allen in a better spot where they would not be seen before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Well, there it is... The stories gettin' somewhere! D': Right? Anyway... w If you guys see any mistakes you can tell meh. I won't bite XD;; **

**Remember to thank TaikoProtectorNinja for this fanfiction as well. ~3~ though we might not be together anymore, the story shall go on. XD IT SHALLL 8D**

**Review if you like! :3**

**~SaYa**

**- K A N D A**


End file.
